Strange Attitude
by KANIZA
Summary: Ren le da a Liserg lo que necesita para que se marche y raramente, este se niega a pesar de haber mostrado lo contrario. Hao y Horo saben que lo que hubo entre ellos fue algo de solo colegas,mientras que Yho sale a buscarlos. Pésimo summary ¡Solo lean! :3
1. El doble sentido de la intención

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

Semi-Universo Alterno. Parejas HUxRT, HAxLD y un poco del YAxAK. Los personajes estarán en las edades de los 15 a 16 años. Es el principio, no tiene mucho. Los problemas que se crean debido a la falta de comunicación.

Por favor, den una oportunidad a la historia.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 1: El doble sentido de la intención**

**-----------------------------------------------**

Era un día común y corriente en la pensión Asakura, ya trascurrido un año del Torneo de Shamanes. Todos estaban haciendo su típica rutina para comenzar el día, Yho haciendo el entrenamiento que le había sido asignado por la itako mientras que esta junto con Manta que estaban al pendiente que lo hiciera, la pelirosa junto con la peliazul habían salido a buscar unas cosas para la cena, Ryu le presumía a Fausto su conocimiento y experiencia para con el sexo opuesto, Horokeu y Liserg estaban haciendo el quehacer de la pensión ya que les tocaba, mientras que el Tao junto con el mayor de los Asakura estaban entrenando en un cuarto que entre ellos dos habían hecho

-Annita, ya me canse-Lloriqueaba

Y no estaba cansado, de hecho, eso no era nada comparado con su verdadera rutina pero… quería que ella se divirtiera con sus babosadas. Hace tiempo la notaba ida, en otro mundo

-Pues más te vale darte prisa-Espeto la sacerdotisa que leía el periódico y agrego seria-Aun te falta más de la mitad, Asakura Yho

-Pero Anna, llevo más de una hora aquí y…

Sin decir nada ella se incorporo lanzándole una de esas miradas asesinas al pequeño amigo de su prometido, indicándole, que lo vigilara. Ella ya estaba harta. Yho suspiro al verla marchar, solo quería que ella sonriera, aunque fuese un poco ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

Últimamente la rubia estaba más distante de lo normal ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentó cruzando ambas piernas. Manta se acerco a él dándole una delicada sonrisa de esas que tratan de decirte _Ánimo, pronto se le pasará_

Por otra parte, en la sala estaba el peliverde en compañía del shaman de norte. Ambos sacudiendo y limpiando, en silencio. No se caían mal pero hace tiempo que Diethel sentía ciertos _choques_ con su compañero y este, a su vez, sentía que Liserg estaba actuando más raro de lo normal que cuando llego el Shaman de Fuego.

En una habitación, no muy lejana, estaba el chino junto con el mayor de los Asakura. Abdominales, sentadillas, largatijas ¿Qué más les faltaba por hacer? Era de lo más aburrido, nunca tenían nada de que hablar aunque para Tao Ren ese día sería una excepción. Tenía una duda que no lo dejaba tranquilo

-¿Y que se la pasan con Horohoro?-Cuestiono sin dejar de hacer lagartijas-Me imagino que han de hacer muchas cosas…-Hablaba seriamente

El Asakura se sentó de forma que solo veía con su cierta miraba tranquila, pero perturbadora. Sonrió al ver como el ojidorado se llenaba de curiosidad de escuchar una extensa respuesta.

-De maravilla-Ren lo miro de reojo-Tienes un koi que hasta envidia da

Aquí el peliviolaceo se detuvo en seco, se giro molesto ante el tono de doble sentido que uso el Asakura. Hao se incorporo y salio sin decir nada.

En la cocina se encontraba la recién llegada Tamamura Tamao. Sacaba las cosas que había comprado en lo que pensaba. Nada interesante, solo pensaba en Asakura Yho. El hombre de sus ojos.

-Joven Yho…-Suspiro el nombre

Hablando del rey de Roma, entro el shaman con cierta gracia haciendo que ella le sonriera algo apenada. Yho la miro saludándola con un ademán para después dedicarse a buscar alguna bebida antes de que llegase su prometida. Ya o quería tenerla tan distante.

-Tome joven Yho…

Sus manos se rozaron. Tamao con intención de sentirlo y él… él no se percato de ese detalle. Al terminar la bebida, le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, noto que se ruborizo la chica. Él rió infantil y después de tanto tiempo de conocerse se animo a preguntarle

-¿Por qué siempre te pones así?

-Siempre he sido así-Respuesta tonta, pero era la verdad-Joven Yho, yo quería preguntarle algo

-Dime Tamao

-Verá, o que lo noto muy distante con la señorita Anna y me preguntaba si habían discutido o algo así-Yho la miro sorprendido, ágilmente agrego-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

-Mmm no gracias-Respondió tranquilo-Tienes razón, hemos estado más alejados de lo normal, quizás hice algo sin darme cuenta pero confió en que ella me lo dirá, gracias por preocuparte Tamao

¡Que mala suerte! Si, eso era mala suerte. La pelirosa esperaba que él le contase todo para poder consolarlo y quizás, ganar puntos a su favor pero nada. Nunca le decía nada.

-Entiendo, bueno, si necesita algo, ya sabe que cuenta conmigo-Y agrego dulcemente-Aunque no le inspire confianza…

-Para nada Tamao-Se disculpo apenado-Pero no te cuento nada porque nunca me lo haz pedido-Ella sonrió-Créeme, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y como eres de linda conmigo, ¿Cómo no tenerte confianza?

Antes de que él pudiese darle una caricia como siempre hacia, con inocencia. Entraron los demás shamanes. Hao entro junto con el Tao, ambos sentados en la mesa, exhaustos por el ejercicio. Liserg y Horokeu entraron para dejar unos cuantos utensilios de cocina.

El Usui, al ver al pelilargo se sienta rápidamente a su lado y empieza a conversar. Sonriéndose mutuamente, comentando temas sin importancia. Ren, al igual que Liserg, arquearon una ceja inconformes por la falta de atención de su pareja.

-¿Qué tiene de emocionante Horohoro?-Pensó para si mismo el peliverde. Miraba a Hao tratando de que este, tan siquiera, desviaba su mirada hacia él. Pero nada-¿Acaso es más divertido estar con alguien infantil como él?-Siguió pensando

-Jijiji oye Ren, ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Te ves falta amigo-Comentaba el Asakura-Te ves muy tenso… Ren… ¿Ren?... ¿me estas escuchando?

No lo escuchaba. Solo veía como el Usui estaba tan entretenido con tantas conversaciones estúpidas. Suspiro para tratar de despistar a sus compañeros.

Entro la rubia, llamo la atención del chino. Que bella mujer, no cabía duda. Anna era digna de ser la única mujer a la que Tao Ren le causaba cierto interés. A pesar de tener al Usui como pareja… Anna era otra cosa. ¿La admiraba? Si, un poco. ¿Eran amigos? No mucho. ¿Le agradaba para algo más? Algo. ¿Le empezaba a gustar? Quizás…

La seguía con la mirada a pesar de volver a entablar conversación con Tamao. La rubia se siguió de largo y le susurro _algo_ a su cuñado. Ambos salieron sin decir nada en especial. Yho sentía una punzada en el pecho ¿Acaso nunca estaría al nivel de ella para si quiera merecer una mirada tranquila como con la que, ahora, miraba a todos sus amigos?

En las calles se veía como dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio. Tanto a la sacerdotisa como al Shaman les gustaba salir a caminar. No se llevaban de maravilla, pero al estar junto a él sentía que alguien podía percibir como se sentía y no le diría ni juzgaría. ¿Le gustaba? No, ella era fiel. ¿Podía ser su mejor amigo? Si, inconcientemente lo era.

Y ¿Por qué no sacarle platica a su cuñado? Ella suspiro y espeto seria, como sino tuviera interés alguno

-¿Y como vas con Liserg?-Él suspiro satisfecho. Sabía que ella le preguntaría algo interesante-no creo que te incomode hablar de eso porque todos sabemos lo de ustedes

-Estamos bien, lo normal-Ella arqueo una ceja a modo sarcástico-¿Sucede algo?-La rubia se limito a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos sonriendo burlona-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Es obvio-Ambos se detuvieron-Yo pienso que te inclinas hacia otro polo, eso es todo-El pelilargo la miro inflexible-Es solo mi perspectiva. Yo siento que al que quieres es a Horohoro

-¿En que te basas?

-En la lógica-Empezó ella retomando el camino-Por como lo miras, la sutileza con que lo tratas, cosas así…

-Puede que tengas razón-Aseguro-¿Y tu como vas con mi hermano? Te noto menos interesada en él. ¿Discutieron?

-No-Respondió rápidamente-Simplemente, siempre lo tendré _ahí_ ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Mmm, pues te siento muy seguraaunque yo que tu, me lo pensaría dos veces-Dijo Hao-Recuerda que sino le expresas que sientes algo por él… se te puede ir-Espeto con gracia-Necesitas ser más abierta con él, recuerda que Yho es… ¿Cómo le llaman los humanos?-Ella lo miro atenta-¿Especial? Si, eso. Es muy _especial_ en _ese_ sentido

-Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo con Liserg-El shaman suspiro aburrido-Es verdad. Creo que te falta tratarlo más. Liserg es una persona muy cerrada, tienes que tener cierto _toque_, el cual, creo que te falta

Dieron la vuelta y solo por curiosear, entraron a una tienda donde vendían la típica comida ya hecha. Ambos se miraron con gracia y pasaron.

En la pensión o mejor dicho, en la sala de la misma, estaba el ingles recostado sobre el sillón. Expresión dudosa, mirada triste y aire de ausencia. El chino lo observaba desde lejos al igual que el Asakura. Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Ren se retiro e Yho se acerco a su _cuñado_. Se sentó a su lado, sonriendo y cuestiono tranquilo

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada en especial. Estoy aburrido-Contesto el ingles-¿Por qué?-Pausa-siempre estoy así, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Jijiji es que noto que andas algo deprimido, ¿quieres que se lo comente a mi hermano para que lo hablen?-Al instante, Liserg lo miro con reproche-Tranquilo amigo, solo es una sugerencia

-No le digas nada. Él me conoce y si me encontrase así ya se hubiera dado cuenta

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamo animado el Asakura

Por otra parte, Ren caminaba por el pasillo para llegar al baño y poder asearse para la comida. A lo lejos noto que ahí estaba su _novio_. Se siguió de largo sintiendo como lo jalaron contra si.

Era Usui que lo tomaba por la mano, con delicadeza. Ahora le tocaba hacer su jugada

-Oye Ren, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Claro. ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería preguntarte algo-Ren lo observo atento-¿aun quieres estar conmigo?

Un sentimiento de que su koi le estaba lanzando la _indirecta_ de querer dejarlo inundo su mente. No importaba. Podía hacer su lucha con _ella_ ¿no?

Pero Horohoro agrego

-Lo pregunto porque te siento muy distante, no creas que tengo otras intenciones-Y agrego con una sonrisa-¿Entonces que me dices?

-Que eres un exagerado-Empezó frío-Todo esta normal. Si estuviese molesto, te lo diría o es más, te hubiese dejado de hablar ¿no te parece?

-Lo sé-Prosiguió el Usui-Aunque ya no me hablas como antes, ya no te siento igual. Ya no me haces caso. Me evitas

Ante esto, Ren se giro molesto. Si se supone que el que siempre estaba ocupado era él así que Ren no tenía la culpa de eso. Ya estaba cansado de siempre ser el culpable, no obstante, ¿Por qué entonces él no trataba de _contentarlo_ como siempre, ¡Ah! pero si se tratase de sus amiguitos, en especial con Hao, pues otra cosa sería ¿no?

-A veces eres muy fastidioso e incluso tonto para mí-Pensó en voz alta. Demasiado tarde-Si fueras más maduro todo sería diferente-Agrego, ahora, consiente de lo que dijo anteriormente-Yo no tengo la culpa de tus cambios

-¿Para ti que es _maduro_?-Cuestiono molesto el shaman del norte

-¿Te parece si dejamos esto para otro día?-El ojinegro lo miro, ahora, enojado-Escucha Horo, si seguimos hablando, terminaremos enojados y al menos yo no quiero eso-Y espeto cínico-Ahora que si estas dispuesto a discutir, aceptare con gusto

-Tienes razón. Hablemos después

Y así fue. El shaman del norte se retiro con algo de tristeza en su mirar. No quería terminar con Ren, lo quería mucho. No entendía por qué estaba así, ¿Qué hizo ahora para que lo tratasen así?

En cambio, el Tao se fue a duchar muy tranquilo. Anna se le estaba metiendo aunque… pensándolo bien, Horokeu también tenia su lugar. Como le molestaba que Horo estuviera y prefiriera estar con el shaman de fuego a estar con él.

Solo le estaba regresando los malos tratos.

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	2. Culpable

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

Semi-Universo Alterno. Las parejas siguen siendo YAxAK, HUxRT y HAXLD. Les recuerdo que debido a las reglas de la web, tendré que abstenerme a contestar review pero si me dejan su correo, yo con gusto les puedo responder a sus comentarios.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: Culpable**

**------------------------------**

Ya habían llegado del dichoso paseo. Preparaban un postre sencillo, nada especial. La rubia se sentía un poco mal por haberle dicho eso al Asakura, ¿y si dejaba a Liserg? No, eso no. Suspiro tranquila y por dijo

-Hao…-Le llamo secamente

-¿Si?

-Respecto a lo que te dije, olvídalo-Él shaman la miro con interés-No quiero que tengas problemas por eso, solo olvídalo

-¿Aunque tengas cierta razón?-Le inquirió tranquilo

-Aunque la tenga-Afirmo ella-Olvídalo

Mientras tanto en la sala se puede ver como estaba el ingles con el menor de los Asakura. Estaban sentados viendo unos discos de Yho, casi no habían intercambiado palabras.

Asakura Yho estaba algo preocupado por el ingles. Era normal preocuparse por él, después de todo… era el retraído de ellos. Quizás se sentía algo incomodo al volver a estar con ellos después de sus supuesta _traición_ y luego cunado se _emparentó_ con la familia Asakura gracias a Hao… eso era todo un caso.

-Oye Liserg, siento que últimamente haz estado más serio y pensativo que de costumbre… ¿estas bien?

-No veo algún motivo por el cual estar triste, Yho

-¿Y como vas con mi hermano?-Sonrió divertido-Vamos, cuéntame, él nunca me dice nada

-Igual que siempre-Respondió indiferente- Ni bien pero tampoco mal

-Jijijiji ¿más o menos?-Insistió el Asakura

-Exacto, ¿y tu como vas con Anna?

-Mmm-Espeto pensativo-Supongo que bien

-¿Supones?-Exclamo dudoso el ingles

-Es que como que… ya sabes-Empezó nervioso el ojinegro-Ella es algo fría, creo que tengo que irme acostumbrando ¿no te parece?

-¿Pero entonces como te das cuenta de que te quiere?-esta pregunta la realizo con la misma intención de responder su duda. Era algo similar su situación a la de Yho.

-Ehhh… No lo había pensado… -Una gotita cayo por la sien del ojiverde -Jijijiji supongo que es por intuición-Agrego ágilmente

-Ahhh…-Dijo sarcástico

Ahora vamos a enfocar a un Horo caminando por lo pasillos de la pensión. Iba algo desanimado pero también algo pensativo. Entro a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama.

Ahí estaba su hermana leyendo sus típicas revistas, al ver a su hermano algo de caído se le acerco y le sonrió ampliamente tratando de que se sintiera mejor

-Hola hermano, ¿Qué tienes, ¿Y esa cara?-Su hermano solo se cubrió el rostro con una almohada-Se trata de Ren, ¿no es así?

-Dice que soy un inmaduro-Empezó a decirle-Y que debo cambiar, aunque… ¿Cómo quiere que cambie si siempre he sido así? Se supone que me conoce y ahora… se enoja por como soy

-¿Y tu que opinas?

-¿Sinceramente?-Por fin se dejo ver el rostro-Creo que él también tiene la culpa. Ahora solo está con Liserg, o sea yo entiendo que como es extranjero y siempre ha sido independiente es normal que conozca mucho mundo sea más interesante que un pueblerino como yo, pero… cuando yo lo busco el siempre me evita. Entonces es culpa de ambos

-Ay hermano, pero es que también en quien te fuiste a fijar-Espeto ella algo dudosa-Ren es muy serio… no sé ni que decirte, mejor pregúntale a alguien que en verdad lo conozca

-Tienes razón, Pilika

En lo que el Usui salio de la recamara en busca de Yho Asakura ¿Quién más podía conocerlo mejor que él?

En las escaleras estaba el mayor de los Asakura, quien al parecer estaba muy pensativo, el peliazul se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Tal vez podría buscar a Yho después.

-Hola, ¿por que tan solito?-Cuestiono burlón el peliazul

-Ya sabes Horo, no hay nada interesante-Le trato de sonreír calidamente -"¿Que no se supone que tendrías que estar con tu koi?-Cuestiono a modo de regaño

-Es que…-Su semblante se vio triste-… digamos que tuvimos una conversación no muy agradable y… me decidí por darme un paseo

-En pocas palabras, discutieron

-Algo así… pero no llegamos a tal grado de quedar mal, simplemente lo dejamos para otra ocasión-Empezó a jugar con sus manos. Esa era señal de que estaba nervioso-¿Y tu como vas con Liserg?

-Normal, todo bien-Respondió aburrido-¿No lo has visto?

-¡Uy, ¿Para que lo quieres?-Esto, obviamente lo dijo como si estuviera diciendo en doble sentido, aunque al parecer el Asakura no mostró ninguna emoción de lo que le había dicho, como otras parejas lo harían, como sonrojarse o reírse estúpidamente-¡Oye tienes que ponerte rojito! te estoy echando burla con él, con tu novio-Se cruzo de brazos como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche, lo cual le causo ternura al Asakura, ya que Horo era de las pocas personas que se mostraban tal y como eran con él-¿Por que me miras así?

-¿Cómo?

-Pues no se… me estas mirando muy raro-Dijo, ya sonrojado, el Usui

-No es cierto-Contesto el ojinegro, aun mirándolo de _esa_ forma

-¡¡¡Si!

Su gesto de niño malcriado le causo mucha gracia al Asakura y se empezó a reír ampliamente, a lo cual el Usui al ver como se carcajeaba su amigo, se sintió en confianza y ambos se rieron. El Usui siente que lo ven desde lejos y al momento de mirar, ahí estaba el ingles, pero cuando se cruzaron sus miradas ambos voltearon a otro ángulo

Ya era de noche y como era de costumbre los hombres se encontraban en las regaderas, ya que después pasarían a lo que era el _baño grupal_ como solía llamarle Yho, para desgracia de todos, solo había dos regaderas, así que tenían que irse turnando

-Jijijiji yo puedo entrar con Hao en una y después Len y Horo en otra, así será más rápido

-¿Y yo por que tengo que bañarme contigo?-Cuestiono Hao al tiempo que veía a su hermano irritado

-Verme a mí es como verte desnudo a ti-Dijo Yho-Así que no se de que te da pena

-¿Y yo por qué me tengo que bañar con Horohoro?-Pregunto el Tao

-Pensé que te gustaría-Contesto tranquilamente Yho

-Eres un idiota, yo no pienso bañarme con NADIE

El shaman de fuego decidió salir un momento del lugar en lo que su gemelo era regañado por todos, el ingles al verlo salir, lo siguió, cosa que no pasó por desapercibida

-¿Por qué me sigues?-Le pregunto dándole la espalda una vez fuera del baño

-Quiero hablar contigo, Hao. Hace mucho que no hacemos ¿no crees?

-¿De que quieres que hablemos?

-Últimamente siento que… no se… parece que estas enojado-Dicho esto agacho un poco la cabeza, ya que cuando platicaban de ellos nunca se atrevía a verlo a los ojos

-No, no lo estoy-Respondió rápidamente el Asakura y agrego impaciente-¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

-Si… era eso

El Asakura simplemente se fue sin decirle nada. Lo dejo ahí solo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Después de unos minutos, Liserg decidió entrar al baño y para su sorpresa ya todos se habían duchado, ahora simplemente estaban jugando en lo que eran las aguas termales. Entro y se sentó al lado del Tao quien estaba completamente sumergido, solo se podían ver sus ojos

-Hola Ren-Saludo en lo que se sumergía poco a poco

-Hola, que bueno que te veo

-¿Y eso?-Se intereso el ingles y lo miro atento

-Es que no hay nadie con quien pueda conversa a gusto-Empezó el chino-Últimamente la mayoría me desespera, siento que eres el que toma las cosas en serio, como Anna

-Vaya pues gracias, entonces ¿de que quieres que platiquemos?

-De lo que quieras, me da igual-Pasaron minutos en los cuales el ingles se quedo muy pensativo, en eso siente como lo mojan y cuando dirigió su mirada para ver quien lo había mojado, ahí estaba el peliazul con el mayor de los Asakura, el peliazul estaba encima de él, mientras que Hao lo tomaba de la piernas tratando de mantener el equilibrio ya que el Usui lo estaba tapando de los ojos-Esos dos se llevan muy bien, ¿no es así?

El ingles se quedo viendo la escenita muy intrigado, nunca había visto jugar a su pareja con alguien, y mucho menos tan sonriente

-Supongo…-Miro al Tao de reojo y pudo apreciar que se veía molesto, quizá estaba celoso-No te enojes, tan solo están jugando

-Ja, ja, ja ¡¡que ingenuo eres! ¿Hasta crees que TU Hao no siente algo por MI pareja?

-¿Y por que precisamente tiene que ser Hao y no Horo?-Ahora ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, cada uno defendiendo lo suyo-Lo que pasa es que estas celoso

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Jajajajaja eso ni tu te la crees-Prosiguió prepotente el Tao-Aparte si digo que Hao es el que anda ahí de _amable _es por algo, yo nunca digo o invento cosas y eso bien lo sabes

-Pero es que no creo que Hao quiera a Horo, él… pues… simplemente no

-¡¡Por favor Liserg! O sea quien mejor que tu para darte cuenta de las cosas, tanto como tu y yo hemos visto sus _cariñitos amistosos_, o dime una cosa, ¿acaso él es así contigo?-Hace una pequeña pausa-Pues no

-¿Eso a ti que te importa?-Ambos se miraron fijamente con poca amabilidad, después de verse unos segundos así, el chino volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía otro ángulo-¿Y ahora que?

-Nada, simplemente no me quiero enojar contigo por estupideces

-¿Y eso?

-Por que… te estimo, y créeme que no quiero perder tu amistad por tonterías

-¿En verdad me consideras tu amigo?-Le pregunto Liserg muy sorprendido

-Si, creo que hemos, tanto como con los demás, pasado por muchas situaciones juntos, así que, se aprende a querer a las personas

Cuando miro de reojo al ingles este le sonrió ampliamente, el chino le devolvió la sonrisa y de ahí cambiaron el tema.

Minutos después llego el menor de Asakura quien empezó con sus típicas tonterías, jugo un momento con todos y ya pasada la media hora salio, se cambio y fue a buscar a su prometida.

La encontró sentada, leyendo como siempre. Se veía hermosa cuando estaba tranquila y no con mirada fría y seca. Se acerco a ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Hola Annita

-Ah…-Suspiro cerrando el libro añadiendo fría-Hola Yho

-¿Que haces?-Le pregunto tomando asiento a su lado

-Creo que es más que obvio-Le contesto enseñándole el libro-¿Que no se supone que tendrías que estar con tus amigos?-Retomo su lectura

-¿Si? jijijiji vaya, es que quería estar contigo un ratito

-No le encuentro lo divertido de estar conmigo-Cambio de hoja-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar por ahí?

-¿No quieres que este contigo?-Le pregunto seriamente. Ella lo miro por su reacción

-Me gusta mi privacidad. Se lee mejor sola

-Pero… yo…

-Yho-Lo miro de reojo-En verdad, quiero estar sola, ¿por que no te vas?

-¡Vamos Anna!-Le animo tiernamente su prometido-¡Puedes leer otro día!

-Y tú me vas a tener como acompañante lo que me queda de vida, así que vete y deja de molestarme-Su prometido suspiro resignado y salio del lugar-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-Pensó la rubia mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta

Ahora ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. En el cuarto del Tao se podía ver como estaba todo apagado. Se encontraba recargado en la ventana viendo las estrellas. Pasaron unos minutos de tranquilidad hasta que llamaron a la puerta, este la abrió y se encontró con su koi

-¿Que haces a esta hora despierto?-Le pregunto en lo que lo hacía pasar al interior

-Lo mismo que tu… nada-Se sentó sobre la cama, sonriendo. Quería reconciliarse

-Pero yo no molesto a las demás personas-Añadió Ren-Es algo muy diferente

-Si te molesta mi presencia me voy

-No, quédate-Prosiguió el ojidorado-Mejor dime a que has venido

-Quería seguir la conversación que dejamos pendiente-Se incorporo y camino hasta donde estaba el chino, quería estar cerca a él-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-Claro que si-Afirmo el ojinegro-Una cosa es que no me quieras decir, y otra que no pase nada

-¿Y cual de las dos prefieres?

-Me gustaría que no pasara nada-Empezó el Usui viendo fijamente al ojidorado-Pero no me quieres decir por que estas así conmigo

- Creo ya te he dicho por que-Miro al peliazul y este tenía un semblante muy confundido-No me mires así, me desesperas, no quiero ser un disco rayado

-¡Ve como eres! ¡Te quejas y te quejas! nunca vamos a llegar a nada si sigues así, yo quiero poner algo de mi parte, pero tu no

-¿Estas insinuando que yo soy el culpable de todo?

-¡Claro!-Confirmo ya molesto el peliazul-Que yo recuerde yo nunca estoy entrenando, yo nunca me voy con Liserg o con Basón, yo nunca corro a nadie cuando se me acercan

-¡Ah! ahora échale la culpa a Yho o a mi espíritu, ¿sabes? Sino te parece lo que hago ¿por que te enamoraste de mí?

-Por que antes no eras así-Ante tal respuesta, Ren frunció el entrecejo

-¿Sabes que? vete de mi habitación-Lo tomo del brazo y se lo lleva hasta la puerta-Sino tiene s nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme mejor no hubieras venido-Lo saco del cuarto para después cerrar la puerta con seguro e ir a sentarse a su cama-El que cambio fue él, no yo… yo no soy el culpable-Pensó estola tiempo que se recostaba para tratar de conciliar el sueño

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	3. Nuevo sentimiento

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

En este capítulo les presentare un POV's de Horokeu Usui, ojala les guste. Antes que nada, les recuerdo que las parejas serán las que les he mencionado desde un principio.

A partir de aquí se presentarán otros intentos de parejas, pero serán que no es nada en especial. Las parejas ya están decididas, no se preocupen.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**----------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevo sentimiento**

**----------------------------------**

Ya era de día, como pude me incorpore, aun con un sueño de los mil demonios me fui a la regadera. Tenía mucho sueño así que me demore en llegar por lo cual me encontré a Liserg en el baño.

Se ve molesto.

-Hola muchachote-Le salude animado. Abrí la regadera. ¡Bua! El agua esta helada

-Buenos días Usui-Tomo una toalla y me dejo solo. No me miro ni nada

No se por que me trato así, nunca lo había hecho y luego eso de _Usui _¿de cuando acá tanta desconfianza?definitivamente estaba muuuuy extraño conmigo, sin embargo, ¿Qué me extraño? si él siempre ha sido así de serio y enojón.

Salí del baño, me cambie, esta vez decidí ponerme algo más cómodo así que opte por una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, me quite mi bandana. Escuche la más hermosa frase para empezar el día _¡Ya está listo el desayuno!_ Baje corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

_Tack, tack, tack _

Llegue como loco, me sentó al tiempo que tomaba mis cubiertos en señal de estar listo y salude como siempre con un alegre _Ohayo_. Lo pensé mejor y me cambie al lado de Hao, jejeje mejor dicho, él me dijo que ahí me sentase

-Buenos días Horito-Me saludo tranquilo. Hao es raro, pero gracioso

Tamao me saludo al tiempo que me ponía la comida. Mire a Liserg y este como que se hizo el loco porque fingió no verme. Anna no estaba al igual que… Ren

-Jijiji buenos días Horo-Me saludo tranquilo aunque noto la ausencia de su _Annita_-¿Dónde está mi prometida?... ¿y Ren?

-La señorita Anna salió con el joven, creo que fueron a comprar algo

Es extraño por más que trataba de comer a gusto no podía, me sentía… ¿raro? Si, eso. Siento que algo me falta.

Cuando terminamos de comer tuve que lavar los platos, ¡bua! Que aburrido, pero lo hice. Cuando termine fui directo a ver el televisor, ahí estaba Yho junto con Liserg, al parecer estaban platicando algo en privado, así que me di la vuelta para no hacer tanto ruido y no interrumpir, ahí me encontré con Hao quien me miraba de manera sospechosa

-¿Estabas espiando al tonto de mi gemelo?-Me pregunto en lo que se cruzaba de brazos

-Ehh… no-Respondí nervioso-Solo quería ver la televisión, eso es todo, pero al parecer esta ocupada

Hao me miro como la vez pasada, aún no se como describir esa mirada, pero me hacía sentir bien. Como que me siento querido o algo así.

-Pero si solo esta el tonto de mi hermano, ¿que tiene de importante la presencia de una sola persona?

-Al parecer esta platicando con tu Liserg-Le dije a susurros-Y parece que es algo privado

-¿Y?-Lo mire aún sin comprender muy bien esa respuesta llena de cinismo-¿Tu crees que a mi me importa que Yho este platicando con Liserg?

-¿Pero si se enojan por que llego a interrumpir?

-¡¡Que se enojen! Es más-Me tomo de la mano. Me sentí raro-Yo voy a entrara contigo y si te dicen algo se las verán conmigo

Fue extraño, nunca nadie me había tomado de la mano, ni siquiera Ren. Me sentí especial ante aquel gesto de Hao, solo atine a sonreírle creo que hasta me sonroje, él solo me miro de esa manera que suelo llamar _extraña_.

Entramos a la sala, Yho se sentó en el sillón y nos sonrió tranquilamente como siempre, Liserg solo me miraba feo ¿Por qué? ¡No lo se!… Hao me sentó al lado de Yho y el se sentó del otro lado, así que yo quedaba en medio hasta me sentía algo tonto jejeje Liserg estaba sentado en el suelo con un libro en las manos, lo cerro de golpe, me miro sarcástico y se retiro del lugar. Yho lo siguió minutos después, creo que trataba de simular que todo estaba bien, así que ahora me quede yo solo con Hao

-¿Ya viste? Nadie se enojo, ahora ve el programa que quieras-Me paso el control

Oye… mmm… Es mi imaginación o ¿Liserg esta enojado conmigo?-Solo me miro de reojo, pero no dijo nada -Creo que hay algo que le esta molestando de mi, ¿que crees que sea? Siempre me he llevado bien con él-Lloriquee infantil

-Ignóralo, no tienes por que preocuparte por personas que no lo valen

-Pero si tu… -Ahora me quede boquiabierto-Oye supone que… ¿Por que dices eso de él, que no se supone que lo quieres?

-¿Alguna ves yo he dicho que lo quiero?-Hizo una pequeña pausa-No

-¿Entonces?-Insistí

-Simple, solo es interés, tanto de su parte como de la mía

-Entiendo-Aunque la verdad, no entendí nada jejeje

Hao no quiere Liserg y Liserg no lo quiere, ¿entonces por que siguen juntos? Son raros.

Pasamos casi todo el día viendo la televisión, ¿Qué, que veíamos? Pues cualquier programa en el cual yo imitaba al locutor, cantante o actor jaja era divertido, nunca había visto a Hao muriéndose de la risa.

Salimos del lugar y ahí estaba Anna como si nada dándole órdenes a Yho y Tamao, también estaba Ren. Creo estaba muy enojado porque cuando me acerque para saludarlo él se siguió de largo. Me dejo ahí como tonto parado… ok… ok… tengo que reconocerlo, sentí muy feo, quería llorar pero yo también tenía un poco de orgullo, así que hice como si no me importara y me fui a la cocina por algo de comer. Cuando me pongo triste como más de lo normal

-Wuacala, wuacala y más wuacala-Cerré el refrigerador. Como no encontré nada volví al pasillo, deseando que Ren ya no siguiera por ahí. Al salir me encontré nuevamente con Liserg. Le sacaría plática.

-Hola Liserg, ¿Qué tal?

-Hola

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-Le pregunte haciendo el típico berrinche

-Que cínico eres-Sin mirarme se retiro del lugar ¿Qué le pasa?

¡No entiendo nada a Liserg! todavía que voy a buscarlo, me trata así. Trataré de casi no le di mucha importancia así que mejor salí de ahí y fui a buscar a Ren, para mi _buena suerte_ estaba sentado en las escaleras mientras jugaba con una de sus muñequeras. Me senté a su lado, él simplemente me miro de reojo y siguió con su _importante labor_

-¿Te enojaste por lo de ayer?-Le pregunte lo más tranquilo posible

-La verdad me dio igual

-Ya no te intereso… ¿verdad?-No pude evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo

-No lo se…-Sentí como se me venía el mundo encima, pero tengo que aparentar ser _fuerte_ porque a Ren no le gusta que le hiciera un _drama_

-¿Como que no sabes?-Alcance a articular, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no puedo creer que Ren lo dijera como si fuera algo tan simple, tan común, tan… corriente

-Es que eres muy molesto, entre otras cosas que ya te he dicho-Se incorporo justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, lo tome del pantalón, él se detuvo y se giro un poco, ahí estaba yo con la mirada en el suelo-¿Ahora que quieres?

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

-Simplemente no estas a mi nivel-Dicho esto se retiro del lugar

Me sentí tan estúpido, ¿Cómo es que no estaba a su nivel? Me fui por el otro lado, no sabía que hacer y tampoco sabía que me había dado a entender con eso ¿Ya no me quería, ¿Ya no éramos nada?

Llegue a mi habitación y me tire en la cama ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante eso? Creo que soy tan pero tan tonto que solo atine a llorar TOOOOOODOOOOO el día. Llego la noche y me senté en la cama ya un poco más _tranquilo_. El cuarto estaba oscuro, solo entraba la luz de luna. Me quede durante un buen rato viéndola hasta que escuche que llamaban para la cena pero no tenía hambre alguna, estaba triste, paso otras dos horas. Volvieron a tocaron la puerta

-Horo-Me llamaron tocando la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar? Soy Hao

-Adelante-Le dije con voz débil. Nunca puedo disimular mis estados de ánimo

Con una sonrisa cerro la puerta con una pierna. Se sentó a mi lado mientras que me mostraba una charola llena de comida

-Supuse que tendrías hambre así que te prepare algo de cenar ya que no bajaste

-¿Por que no trajiste comida recalentada? Quizás así no te hubiera molestado en que me prepararas algo

-Ryu trajo a unos de sus amigos así que se termino todo –Prosiguió Hao, observándome extrañamente-Yo lo hice con mucho gusto-Tomo los cubiertos y empezó a partir en pequeños trozos la carne mientras hablaba de manera divertida, creo que con solo ver la actitud del Tao en la cocina y mi ausencia supo que habíamos discutido-Espero que te guste, hace siglos que no preparaba nada… ¡¡Listo! Ahora puedes comer-Me mostró la comida perfectamente cortada en pedacitos

-No es por molestar pero no tengo hambre

-Es por Ren-Parece que lo dijo casi para si mismo-¿Ahora por que discutieron?-Puso la charola en un buró y se sentó en frente a mi

-Dijo que no estaba a su nivel y creo que ya no me quiere. A veces pienso que solo esta o estaba conmigo por lástima, aparte de que ayer fui a verlo a su cuarto – A estas alturas ya sentía lágrimas en mis ojos. Hao me tomo de la mano-Empezamos a platicar hasta que llego un punto en el que Ren me saco de su cuarto… creo que tiene razón en eso de que no estoy a su nivel

-Exacto, tiene razón-Me tomo del mentón obligándome a verlo a los ojos- Porque tú estas por en cima de él. Vales más que ese tipo, es él quién debería sentirse alagado de tener a alguien como tú

-Eso lo dices por que te caigo bien-Desvié mi mirada- Y quieres hacerme sentir mejor

-Claro que no, yo solo digo lo que es verdad

-Te equivocas-Insistí-No me dirías eso si yo no te simpatizara o quizás hasta lo haces por que te doy lástima-Por primera vez me dio vergüenza de que me vieran llorar. Me tape la cara con ambas manos

¡Y yo que quería tener un poco de orgullo! Termine llorando como idiota. Hao se acerco a mí. Me abrazo. No supe porque pero termine abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su pecho. Pasaron varios minutos, por fin pare de llorar, me aleje de él, me limpie la cara pero Hao me veía de manera extraña

-Perdóname… te he hecho ver una situación vergonzosa

-No importa… ya nada me importa

No entendí muy bien. Me tomo de ambas manos y yo me fije en ese detalle. Cuando levante la vista se me acerco y me beso. Primero fue algo así como muy tierno para tratarse del _Temible Shaman de Fuego _luego hasta sentí un toque de delicadeza. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Lo golpeo o le empiezo a seguir la corriente?

Antes de poder elegir, ya se habia separado de mí. Estaba notoriamente sonrojado. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-Ya es tarde-Me dijo desviando su mirada de la mía- Que descanses-Y así, me volví a quedar solo

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Me toque los labios aun sin lograr entender muy bien el por qué de la situación. Cuando iba salir a buscarlo, entro mi hermana

-Hermano, ¿Por qué no bajaste?

-Para ver quien preguntaba-Le respondí divertido. Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Miro la charola con mi comida-Es mi cena jejeje-Y la tome para empezar a comer. No sabía tan mal

Mientras yo comía mi hermana me narraba con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado en el comedor y ¡Que bueno que no baje! Porque me dijo que fue todo un desastre a tal grado que todos tuvieron que hacer el lugar. Después me empezó a narrar sobre las comprar que había hecho, ahí si que no le puse atención. Ya me sabía toda la historia de las compras. Siempre era la misma. Para ser sincero me puse a pensar porque Hao había hecho _eso_. Ahora si puedo dejar de considerarme amigo de Liserg. No debí permitir _aquello_. ¿Se podría decir que lo engañe a Ren? Si tan solo supiera que trato de decirme en la tarde podría saber si en verdad lo engañe o no-Hola

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	4. Trato sin remordimientos

**STRANGE** **ATTITUDE**

**Notas** **del** **Autor**

En este capítulo también habrá lo que son los POV's de los personajes. Está serán los pensamientos de Ren y Hao. Por ahí pondré una leve separación para que puedan ver donde cambia de personaje. Ojala les guste.

Recuerden que por regla de la Web no puedo contestar review's. Sí, a mí también me purga eso. El que empieza con el POV es Ren.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4: Trato sin remordimientos**

**-----------------------------------------**

Otro día más. Me encuentro aquí entrenando como siempre. A mi lado está Hao, se que no será la mejor persona del mundo pero… ahora está… ¿feliz? Es raro verlo así. Mmm, ya se va. Ahora estoy solo pero quiero verla ¿estará con Yho? No tiene nada de malo ir confirmar.

La encontré en el pasillo la mire a forma de saludo peor pareció no importarle.

Anna… ultimadamente me ha dado el estar con ella cuando Yho anda por ahí perdiendo el tiempo, aunque todos piensen que es enojona, seria o muy fría, desde que la empecé a tratar, me he dado cuenta que es la persona más bella del mundo, lástima que Yho no se de cuenta de ello… creo que… ¡Oh no, aquí viene Horokeu!

-Mmm… ¿Podemos hablar?-Lo deje hablado solo. Me seguí de largo

¿Cómo puede seguir rogándome? Es un tonto, nunca pensé que se rebajara de tal manera. Subí las escaleras encontrándome con Yho, Hao y por último venía Liserg.

-¿A donde van?-Les pregunte sin interés

-Por ahí- Me respondió Hao para después seguir su camino. Liserg lo seguía.

-Ren ¿No has visto a mi Annita?-Le negué con la cabeza a pesar de saber donde estaba ella. ¿Qué me pasa? Me dio coraje que preguntara por ella

Lo reconozco, me puse… ¿celoso? Si... lo estoy… hablare con ella

**------------**

-Tenemos que hablar

Esa voz como me aturde, todo el día molestándome, sin embargo, si estoy con Liserg, Horohoro no se me acercara. Eso es bueno. Nunca pensé que haría _eso_ y mucho menos con él, creo que hasta me da… ¿pena? No lo puedo creer, yo, el Gran Hao Asakura APENADO tan solo por un simple… ¿beso?

-¿De que quieres hablar? espera-Junte mis manos y se vio una pequeña bolita de luz roja-¿Venías por esto?-A pesar de que estaba por darle un poco de poder espiritual, se enojo y se fue. Se siguió de largo muy molesto-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Volví a dirigir mi mirada al frente. Ahí venía Horo. Nos miramos pero cada quien se fue por su lado.

No me hablo. Seguramente ya arreglo las cosas con Ren y ahora me ve como bicho raro. Soy un completo estúpido

-Hao-Me llamo mi gemelo. No sé de donde salio-Tengo que preguntarte algo

-¿Que quieres, Yho?-Lo mire serio. Siempre llegaba cuando menos lo necesitaba, pero así era él. -¿De quién se trata o de que?

-De Liserg

-Olvídalo-Le dije y me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme

Para lo que me importa ese tipo. Todos me reclaman de él. Liserg esto y Liserg aquello, ¿No pueden decir otra cosa? Ahora me encuentro subiendo las escaleras, ultimadamente es mejor estar en la planta de arriba

Escuche una conversación que no debía. Ren y Anna ¿juntos? Me asome discreto por la puerta y vi como Ren la beso. Anna se alejo de golpe y antes de que ella lo golpeara o algo así, Ren me miro paralizado.

Me retire de ahí con una sonrisa. Ya se que puedo hacer.

--------------------------

-Ahora seguramente le dirá a Yho-Me dijo Anna con un tono de voz que aparentaba tener algo de miedo-¿Y por qué me besaste?

Ahora tengo que buscar al imbécil de Hao, tengo que decirle que Anna no tuvo la culpa que yo fui quién la beso, aunque… ella no pareció molestarse ¿o sí? Me pregunto si ella podría sentir algo por mí

La deje en el cuarto para buscar a Hao, por suerte, no me tarde mucho. Lo alcance en las escaleras.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Hao… yo…

-Hagamos un trato

¿Qué la pasa? ¿Un trato? Es arriesgado viniendo de alguien como él pero no tengo remedio

-Pero…-Si algo no podía mostrarle era inseguridad, así que puse un semblante frío al igual que Hao-Ve directo al grano

-Simple, tú dejas a Horo y yo haré como si no hubiese visto nada-Mostró una sonrisa llena de cinismo-¿Qué me dices?

-Te lo regalo

No se por que accedí tan rápido, supongo que no me importa Horo, aunque será difícil hacer que me deje, ya que él único que será el problema es Horo… pero ni modo, yo nunca le dije que me quisiera tanto

**-----------**

No puedo creer que Ren sea tan cínico, y más aún con el tonto de mi hermano, se supone que son amigos. Por eso es mejor estar solo, aunque, por otro lado… él que más me preocupa es Horo… se que hice mal pero… yo lo quiero para mí

-Hao, en serio-Escuche la voz de mi hermano. Por lo visto me siguió- Quiero que hablemos

-Yho, tan solo dilo rápido y si es para reclamarme algo, mejor no pierdas tu tiempo

-Creo que deberías hablar con él-Deje que hablara lo que quisiera ¿Qué más da?-Se que quizás no debería meterme pero yo lo quiero, es mi amigo y no me gusta verlo así, últimamente ha estado muy triste, antes se veía feliz, y ahora…

-Si tanto lo quieres ¿por que no te quedas con él, a mi no me interesa

-¿Por qué?-Me insistió ahora un poco más serio

-Es un shaman débil, yo no puedo rebajarme a su nivel, es un interesado, un traidor, hipócrita y sobre todo… no es el mismo

-Pero Hao…-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a mi hermano? Andaba muy insistente-Ustedes se conocían muy bien o al menos eso parecía

-Te equivocas, yo no lo conozco-Proseguí-Para mi es un desconocido con quien comparto la habitación y quizás hasta poder, pero de ahí no pasa, entre nosotros solo hay un convenio

Cuando empecé a caminar para dejarlo solo, me detuve al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo mi hermano

-¿Y tu como sabes que para él no es así?

Es un completo fastidio, aunque supongo que luego pondré en su lugar a Liserg. Que aburrido lugar, esta es una casa llena de mediocres, mmm… aquí viene Horo

-Hola… eh… ¿Qué haces?-Dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque sus mejillas se empezaban a ruborizar

-¿Te parece que estoy haciendo algo?-Le dije divertido. Tenia que actuar normal- ¿A que se debe tu descuido?

-A nada solo que no tengo nada que hacer

-Eso significa que cuando no tienes nada que hacer, ¿vienes conmigo?-Solo me miro confundido-¡Bah! Olvídalo

**-----------**

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-Anna me insistió al encontrarme en el pasillo

-No quiero hablar de eso

-Que terco eres…-Se molesto y se alejo de mí

Esa Anna… no se que me pasa con ella y con Horo. Ahora que lo pienso no se ni lo que siento

¿Los quiero a ambos? No, eso no puede pasar. ¿Qué haré? Por un lado no me gusta que Yho este con ella y por otro no me gusta para nada que Horo últimamente sea así ¿Qué hago?

Necesito despejar mi mente. Saldré un tiempo de aquí

Al llegar al pórtico me encontré con Yho y Liserg. Se veían serios. Supongo que estaban por llegar a lo mejor de su conversación.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Jijijiji para nada Ren, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien-Respondí tratando de no verlo. Me sentí mal por besar a su prometida y luego tener el descaro de hablarle como si nada-¿Qué hacen aquí sentados fuera de la pensión?

-Es lo que yo le pregunte a Yho hace unos instantes-Me contesto Liserg con su habitual sonrisa-¿Cómo van las cosas haya dentro?-Me pregunto con cara de curiosidad

-Normal, no hay nada interesante-Conteste y añadí indiferente-Los tengo que dejar, nos vemos después

A penas estaba por dar la vuelta en la esquina cuando me encontré nuevamente con Hao quien apenas venía de regreso de quién sabe donde

-Hey, ¿no le has dicho nada a Yho?

-Hicimos un trato, Ren… ¿Recuerdas?

-Claro-Espete sarcástico-Como olvidarlo

-Por cierto, lo de Horo, olvídalo…-Lo mire sorprendido ¿Ahora que estar pasando por su mente?-Quiero que me quites a Liserg de encima

Ahora si me quede boquiabierto. Ayudarlo con Horokeu hasta cierto punto sería fácil, pero ¿Quitarle a Liserg de encima? … LISERG, mi amigo

-Tranquilo, solo tienes que hacer que se fije en otra persona, yo lo haría pero me aburre-Creo que Hao no sabe ni lo que dice-Porque él solo le da vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, así que ahí te lo encargo

-¿En que maldito problema me he metido?-Pensé ya sin mucho animo de dar el dichoso paseo

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	5. ¿Qué no ves que me haces daño?

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

En este capítulo dejaremos de lado los que son los POV's ¿Vale? Les recuerdo que las parejas siguen siendo las que desde el principio se acordaron ¿Nee? De una vez les digo que por ahí va haber una situación medio rara entre Hao y Liserg -lo de la habitación, pues- déjenme decirles que ahí estaba pensado poner un rape de Liserg a Hao, sin embargo, me tuve que abstener ¡Amo a Hao! así que por ahora no lo manejare así... ¿les hubiese gustado el rape?

Recuerden que por regla de la Web no puedo contestar review's. Sí, a mí también me purga eso.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué no ves que me haces daño?**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Era de día en la pensión. Todo el ambiente se sentía muy pesado. En el comedor solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos al golpear la demás vajilla. En ocasiones intercambiaban miradas que inmediatamente eran evadidas por un semblante de resentimiento

-Creo que mejor me voy-Anuncio el mejor amigo del menor de los gemelos-Nos vemos mañana chicos

-Manta, no te vayas, todavía es muy temprano-Dijo Yho mostrando una de sus tranquilas sonrisas

-No lo creo, adiós

Era más que obvio que Manta ya no soporto el pésimo ambiente de la pensión, aparte de que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar adquiriendo energía negativa

Después de que se fue Manta no se volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Hao no pensaba en nada que no fuese Horo, Yho estaba extrañado por la actitud de la itako, Ren estaba confundido por todo, Anna quería saber el porque del beso con el chino, Horo estaba triste por Ren y porque Hao ya no le hablaba, Liserg solo miraba con odio al Usui y lo maldecía por dentro mientras que Ryu solo veía a todos

-Nos vemos dentro de una semana-Anuncio el imitador de Elvis con una leve sonrisa-Se cuidan y… adiós-Se fue del lugar

Todos intercambiaron miradas se sorpresa ¿Por qué se fue así nada más? No dijo ni a donde iría, ni cuando regresaría. Una vez terminado de desayunar

-¿Y ahora?-Pregunto Yho a nivel grupal, como de costumbre la rubia tomo la palabra

-Yho y Ren harán las habitaciones, Horo y Liserg harán todo lo que corresponde con la cocina-Dijo la rubia para después retirarse del lugar-Hao… tu vendrás conmigo

Ya estando en la habitación de los chicos, se puede ver como estaba el Tao ligeramente sacudiendo uno que otro mueble mientras que Yho tendía las camas. No tenían nada de que hablar ¿o sí? Para Ren era difícil tener que estar con el Asakura después de su _traición_ o al menos así lo sentía

-Es mi imaginación o todos andan muy extraños-Empezó Yho, moviendo unas cosas -¿Crees que este sea un altibajo del grupo?

-¿Sientes algo por Anna?-Pregunto el Tao a modo indiferente, aunque obviamente había cambiado de tema de manera radical

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-Le extraño la pregunta del chino, si algo era que le gustaba de Ren era que nunca le preguntaba nada personal al menos que él solo se lo contase

-Solo respóndeme Yho-Insistió el Tao ya con un tono de voz que no supo de donde le salio

No supo por que pero sintió que la intención del chino iba más allá que una simple pregunta entre amigos

-Eso es algo que no tengo por que respondértelo a ti-Dijo seriamente el Asakura, se fue del lugar

-Estúpido Asakura-Murmuro el Tao al ver como Yho se porto serio con él

Mientras tanto en la cocina estaba el ingles limpiando la mesa, el Usui se encontraba lavando trastes. Había un silencio infernal, Horo no sabía porque Liserg estaba así con él, suficiente tenía con Ren y Hao como para que otro le dejase de hablar

-¿Estas enojado?-Le pregunto al peliverde tratando de usar el tono de voz más normal del mundo-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no platicamos-Le sonrió ampliamente

-¿De qué podría hablar con alguien como tu?-Respondió sarcásticamente el inglés, para después sentarse en una silla

-Pues todavía no respondes mi pregunta-El ingles lo miro de una manera que era más que obvio que estaba enojado con él-Mmm… mínimo dime por qué

-¡Ja! Eres un hipócrita, para lo que te importa ¿sabes? Ya me canse de perder mi tiempo contigo, como termine mi parte me retiro-Se incorporo y antes de salir miro que el Usui estaba completamente confundido

Fuera de la pensión se encontraba el Asakura junto con la itako, esta le estaba dando a cargar unas cuantas cajas que contenía cosas que ya no le servirían a la sacerdotisa en un futuro

-¿Cómo vas con Liserg?-Pregunto en lo que le daba otra caja a Hao-¿Sabes? Lo he visto muy tenso y pensé que habían discutido por algo ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Para nada, es más, ni siquiera le hablo-La rubia se detuvo en seco, lo miro con interés-Él tampoco me habla y yo no pienso estarle rogando-La itako le dio otra caja-De hecho en él que he estado pensado es en Horo, ya no le hablo

-Mmm… ¿te peleaste con él?-El Asakura solo agacho un poco la cabeza-Ya veo, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-Porque a él solo le importa Ren y…-Suspiro-Lo demás ya lo sabes-La rubia solo lo veía con interés mientras le daba otra caja-¿Qué contienen las cajas?

-Son piedras especiales-Explico la ojinegro-Tamao las necesita para seguir con su entrenamiento-El Asakura solo le sonrió-Ahora ponlas en esa caja grande-Hao camino hasta aquella gran caja, apoyo las cajas que contenían las piedras en una pierna, las agarraba con una mano y con la otra abría la caja grande

-Habla con Liserg y con Horo-Dijo la rubia-Aunque no lo creas, Liserg te adora, se que es poco expresivo pero así es él y Horo… pues… el quiere a Ren-Lo último que dijo la rubia, fue como agua helada para Hao, se quedo inmóvil, dejando caer las cajas sobre su mano derecha-Mira lo que has hecho-La rubia se acerco a él y con cuidado lo tomo de la mano derecha, al verla se percato de un moretón y al parecer una pequeña acumulación de sangre-¿Te duele?

-Obvio-Hao trato de mover la mano pero le costaba trabajo-Creo que me fracture la muñeca o se me reventó algo, mira la sangre como se acumula o algo así ¿Qué se yo?

-No te vuelvo a decir nada de Horo o Liserg-Sentencio la rubia al ver como le afecto todo lo que decía-Le hablaré a Fausto para que me diga que hacer

Era de noche y los chicos estaban reunidos en la sala, aparentemente viendo la televisión. No tenían nada que hacer. Nadie se hablaba

-Ren ¿puedo hablar contigo?-Le dijo Yho tratando de lucir amable, el chino se incorporo y salio junto con ojinegro-Solo quería pedirte una disculpa por mi manera de contestarte en la mañana-Después de decir esto le sonrió ampliamente y le dio la mano-¿La paz?-Esta vez uso un tono de voz divertido

-La paz-Afirmo el chino estrechando la mano de se amigo mientras que le mostraba una leve sonrisa. Por dentro se sentía mal para con él. Lo había traicionado al besar y sobre todo enamorarse o algo así de su PROMETIDA. Por unos segundos pensó decirle la verdad pero decidió callar-Perdóname-Yho lo miro confundido-Tan solo perdóname-Esta vez el Tao hablo de manera desanimada, era obvio que le dolía traicionar a la única persona que había sido la primera en ayudarlo y confiar en él

-Entonces te perdono-Sonrió Yho y ambos volvieron a entrar a la sala-Hao ¿qué te paso?-Le cuestiono para tratar de hacer que todos se relacionaran entre si

-Me fracture la muñeca o algo así, no recuerdo la definición que dijo el tal Fausto-Respondió Hao al tiempo que le mostraba como estaba vendado-La gruñona de TU novia me vendo

-Jijijiji ya sabes como es mi Annita-Como odiaba que Yho dijese eso delante de Ren, este simplemente cerro los ojos y apretó un puño con fuerza

-No se ustedes, pero yo me voy- Hao se incorporo y miro como Ren estaba que hervía de coraje lo cual le causo mucha gracia, aparte de que tenía que pagar por a ver hecho sufrir a Horo-Nos vemos, por cierto, hoy dormiré solo, no quiero que me aplasten tus…-Miro alrededor y dijo con sarcasmo-Amiguitos… ¿me explico?… hermanito-Ren solo miraba con odio a Hao, era más que obvio que tenía algo entre manos. Cuando miro hacía otro ángulo se percato que Liserg lo estaba mirando, era raro, pero le intimido su mirada

-Como quieras-Dijo Yho con una linda sonrisa

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, el Usui solo se movía de un lado a otro, no podía conciliar el sueño, se levanto y fue hasta el baño a combarse la cara, en eso entro el chino, quién fingió no verlo

**Nota: **De aquí en adelante la letra cursiva serán susurros ¿entendido?

-_Tenemos que hablar_-El chino lo miro de reojo con indiferencia-_Ya no te voy a molestar, solo quiero que me digas una cosa_-Lo tomo del brazo para retenerlo

-_No vuelvas a tocarme_-El Usui lo soltó y con la mano que le quedaba libre se sobo la que el Tao había lastimado-_¿Qué quieres que te diga?_

-¿_Todavía somos algo?_-Pregunto Horo mientras agachaba la cabeza para no ver la expresión facial del chino, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Tao lo tomo agresivamente de los hombros, lo acerco hacia él-_¿Qué haces?_-El Tao lo miro con repulsión y por fin dijo muy enojado

-_Ya déjame en paz, ¿Por qué te sigues rebajando? ¿Qué no entiendes que solo logras que me de lastima? Ya no te quiero, entiéndelo, te lo he demostrado miles de veces_

-_Mínimo dime el por qué_-Alcanzo a decir el peliazul, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que Ren fuese así de ególatra después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado

-_Porque me pareces de lo más apático y estúpido, eres inmaduro y un completo fastidio… ¿contento?-_Solo al Usui y se retiro del baño apagando la luz, como si no hubiese nadie, Horo solo atino a dejarse caer y empezar a llorar

En al recamara del Asakura se puede ver como estaba este sentado en su futon apenas y con un bóxer y una simple camisa blanca. Estaba tratando de vendarse, la única luz que entraba a ese cuarto era la de la luna, que venía desde la ventana en eso se escucho como tocaban ligeramente la puerta. Hao, algo molesto por la imprudencia abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba él inglés, ambos se miraron con resentimiento

-_Así te quería encontrar_-Dijo el inglés empujando a Hao al interior de su propia habitación-_Es hora de que aclaremos muchas cosas, y no me importa que los demás escuchen_-Dicho esto cerro la puerta. Obligo al Asakura a sentarse en su futón, estaba dispuesto a aprovechar que Hao no podía usar ambas manos

-_¿Qué demonios te pasa?_ -Le reclamo Hao en lo que miraba con resentimiento como se sentaba el ingles delante de él-_No me digas, vienes a que te humille y a que te mande al diablo_-Hizo una pequeña pausa, miro con satisfacción como el peliverde agacho la cabeza ocultando su expresión facial, también se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos, quizás de coraje o de frustración, así que dijo con cinismo-_¿No te cansas de rogarme?_ -Solo sintió como el ingles le dio un fuerte golpe, ante esto lo miro sorprendido, aunque bien sabía que cuando estaba enojado llegaba a tener muchas más fuerzas que él en el aspecto físico-_¿Te llego la pedrada?_-Y siguió usando su tono cínico

-_Eres un completo imbécil_-Dijo el peliverde con odio, aun no la cabeza agachada-_Eres tan inmaduro_-Ahora si miraba fijamente al Asakura quién, obviamente ya estaba algo fastidiado, procuraba tenerle paciencia al ingles- _Piensas que con tus estupideces me haces sentir mal y que con eso logras que me aleje de ti, pero al contrario, así solo me demuestras cuanto miedo me tienes_

Ante esto el Asakura dijo con ironía

-_¿Miedo? ¡Ja! Si tan solo eres un jodido shaman débil que lo único que sabe hacer es ocultar sus emociones_-En eso el ingles lo tomo de manera agresiva recostándolo sobre el futón-_¿Qué demonios haces maldito ingles?_-Este con una sola mano tomo las suyas, trato de quitárselo de encima, pero, efectivamente, cuando estaba enojado Liserg era mucho más fuerte que él en el aspecto físico-_Suéltame ahora mismo o llamo a todos para que vean que no eres una mosca muerta como aparentas_-Miro fijamente al ingles. Este solo mostró una sonrisa cínica, algo que nunca espero de él, su mirada se torno cínica-_Te lo advierto maldi…-_Antes de que pudiera seguir, el ingles lo beso, y no como se esperaba que Liserg se comportara salvajemente, trato de gritar pero ese grito se ahogo en aquel beso, rápidamente se alejo el peliverde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Asakura ya se encontraba nuevamente solo-_¿Qué le pasa?_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	6. Lo que yo veo

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

En este capítulo presentare un poco de POV's, claro, solo será un parte la cual será narrada por Liserg ¿OK? esto aparecerá en letra cursiva para que puedan ver cuando cambia y todo eso ¿Va?

Recuerden que por regla de la Web no puedo contestar review's. Sí, a mí también me purga eso.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 6: Lo que yo veo**

**------------------------------------**

Por fin salio el sol, al parecer el ambiente estaba un poco más relajado. Todos los habitantes fueron llegando al comedor poco a poco, primero llego el Tao y el Usui, ambos se sentaron, uno quedando frente al otro.

Había un silencio extraño, hasta que entro Tamao muy alegre por haber regresado, los saludo y regreso al interior de la cocina al ver que todavía faltaban más de la mitad de los chicos

-Mmm… ¿Buenos días?-Rompió el silencio el Tao, al ver que Horo jugaba con sus dedos, este lo miro algo extrañado y después puso un semblante más serio-¿No me piensas responder?

-Ahh… Buenos días-Dijo pesadamente- Aunque yo no le veo lo bueno-Respondió con sarcasmo Horo, cosa que llamo la atención de Ren pero dejo que este prosiguiera-Y claro, sobre todo teniéndote a ti frente a mí-Antes de que Ren empezara a discutir, entro el joven ingles de muy buen humor

-Good morning-Saludo jovialmente al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del chino, al momento noto que faltaban todavía varios miembros de la pensión-¿Y los demás?-Ren solo se limito a señalar al techo, indicando que seguían dormidos

-Yho salio por unas cosas, Hao supongo que sigue dormido en cuanto a Anna y Pilika no se-Respondió el Usui seriamente, al ingles le dio igual esa actitud y se incorporo ágilmente para disponerse a salir

-¿A donde vas?-Pregunto Ren al tiempo que miraba de reojo al ingles quien respondió con un tono de voz extraño

-Iré a hacerle una pequeña visita a Hao-Sentencio para después salir del lugar

_Subí a la habitación de Hao, en verdad quería verlo. Supongo que lo que paso la noche anterior lo desconcertó y por supuesto, molesto demasiado, pero me tiene sin cuidado ¿que me puede hacer?_

El ingles toco la puerta delicadamente, pero nadie respondió _Mmm… sigue dormido_ pensó para sus adentros y se dispuso a entrar sin decir nada. Cerro la puerta suavemente para evitar el ruido, noto que la cama estaba vacía, y se dirigió al pequeño baño que estaba ahí, al asomarse noto que estaba el Asakura sentado dentro de la bañera

_Me acerque a él, me miro algo molesto, sonreí ante eso, en verdad no podía creer que lo había echo enojar ante una estupidez como esa. Me senté a su lado y me miro de reojo, sabía que quería que me fuese, pero no tengo porque obedecerlo_

-Lárgate, quiero estar solo-_le oí decir, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que me hable así, ¡ja, como si me diera miedo_-¿Qué no me escuchas, imbécil?

-Te están esperando para desayunar… ¿no piensas ir?-_Le pregunté seriamente, pero se quedo callado_-Respecto con lo que paso ayer… olvídalo…

-¿Por qué?_-No entendí muy bien su pregunta después de todo ¿Qué tenía de malo pedirle eso, pero aún así le sonreí cínicamente, como solía hacerlo antes de tener amigos_

-Porque él único que se divirtió fui yo, así que deja que yo recuerde aquella expresión de miedo que me demostraste_-Le dije, al tiempo que le seguía sonriendo, no puedo negarlo, pareció haberle echo molestar aún más-_¿Que demonios haces aquí sentado?-_Le pregunte algo molesto, en verdad se me hizo patético verlo así, supongo que se cambio era por una sola cosa, estúpida para mí, pero importante para Hao y ese es **Horo**_-Te veo abajo—_Di por terminada aquella conversación con mi dizque amado Hao_

Mientras tanto en la cocina se puede ver como estaban Yho y Tamao, ambos estaban muy contentos platicando de todas las experiencias que había tenido Tamao durante su estancia en Izumo.

La itako se acerco un poco, los miraba sin que ellos se percatasen de ello, le dio un poco de coraje ver a su prometido tan feliz con ella, y sobre todo la actitud de aquella pelirosa era diferente, de cuando acá se tenían tanta confianza.

En un momento a otro vio como el menor de los gemelos Asakura abrazo a la pelirosa, después la beso en la frente, ella ya no se sonrojo sino que deposito y corto pero significativo beso en los labios del castaño, Anna inmediatamente se retiro del lugar casi corriendo, hasta que choco con Pilika

-Anna, ¿que te pasa algo?-Pregunto la peliazul muy preocupada por la itako-Anna… ¿que tienes?-Volvió a preguntar la peliazul en lo que tomaba el rostro de la rubia y la miraba con ternura-Puedes confiar en mí

-Déjame… quiero estar sola…-Cuando quiso irse, la peliazul la tomo del brazo un tanto agresiva-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Somos amigas y te quiero, no lo olvides-Sentenció la peliazul y soltó a la sacerdotisa para que se fuese, pero esta se quedo ahí, callada… con la mirada hacia abajo y apretando los puños con fuerza. Pilika la miro nostálgicamente y se acerco a ella-¿Es por Yho?-La rubia se limito a decir un débil y cortante **si**, como por arte de magia, Pilika ya la estaba abrazando para tratar de consolarla-No llores, no lo vale-Anna la miro algo confundida, ¿como era posible que supiese de que estaba hablando? la ainu tomo su rostro y dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-Hay cosas mucho mejores, solo tienes que abrir los ojos para encontrarlas-La rubia le sonrió débilmente ante ese **consejo**, Pilika la ver ello, la tomo de la mano y la llevo devuelta al comedor

Cuando terminaron de cenar las chicas se quedaron en la cocina. Tamao lavaba los trastes mientras que Pilika limpiaba la mesa, Anna solo permanecía recargada en la puerta mirando severamente a la pelirosa

-Listo, he terminado-Comento alegremente la pelirosa al tiempo que se secaba las manos, de un momento a otro sintió la mirada de la itako y se giro hacia ella. Le mostró una linda sonrisa-¿Sucede algo, señorita Anna?

-Nada que sea de tu interés

-Mmm… me temo que si, dímelo de una vez, anda, estamos en confianza… ¿no?-Dijo con una sonrisa nada peculiar Tamao al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia-¿Bien?

-Pilika… retírate-Ordeno Anna, por supuesto que la joven peliazul salio de la cocina-¿Por qué me traicionaste?-Ante esta pregunta tan directa, Tamao la miro con interés y mostró una leve sonrisa de orgullo

-Yo no hice nada, tu solita lo alejaste de ti… deberías cambiar tu carácter

-¿Para qué? Para ser igual de estúpida e inmadura que tú-Dijo la itako sarcásticamente tratando de causarle algún daño a la pelirosa para que dejara a Yho, pero esta solo se empezó a reír-No le veo la gracia

-Pues deberías, la verdad es que quizás para ti y los demás sea una tonta, ñoña y si quieres estúpida, pero ¡vamos, Anna! Dime, ¿quién querría una tipa tan amargada como tu?-Ante esto, Anna salio del lugar, obviamente, Tamao tenía la razón, para su mala suerte se encontró con su prometido

-Hola Annita ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto algo preocupado al ver que su prometida estaba a punto de llorar-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Sin nada que decir, la rubia le dio un bofetada-¿P-por qué?-Pero Anna no dijo nada

Fuera de la pensión se encontraba Hao sentado, mientras tenía la mirada perdida, tenía muchos pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza, primero Horo y después pero no menos importante aquel beso del ingles

-¿Por qué nunca haces nada bien?-Se pregunto a si mismo Hao, al tiempo que se incorporaba-Baka, baka, esa es la respuesta-Se giro para entrar a la pensión y en la puerta estaba el peliazul

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Para que?-Empezó el ojinegro- Si de todas formas por más que me esfuerce tu solo valoras todo lo MALO que hace Ren-Respondió fríamente Hao al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta para entrar nuevamente a la pensión-No soy ni seré el plato de segunda mesa de nadie

-Ya…. Ya me canse…

-¿Disculpa?-Interrogo Hao, pero sin mirar al peliazul

-Quiero… estar contigo…-Al decir Hao se giro rápidamente hacia él-¿Qué?

-Repite lo has dicho-Ordeno Hao, pero el ainu puso una cara entre vergüenza y suplica, al parecer era más que obvio que no lo volvería a decir-¿No puedes?

-Que… bueno, yo… ¡Quiero estar contigo!-Hao se le acerco de tal forma que lo arrincono contra la pared, lo miro impaciente como si esperase a que prosiguiera, pero no decía nada, al contrario a ello, bajo la mirada para no ver la del shaman de fuego

-Bien…-Horo lo miro interrogante-Pero antes, tienes que prometerme algo

-N-no te entiendo… ¿Qué más quieres?-Aun con la cabeza agachada, Horo trato de tranquilizarse, eso había pasado de una conversación normal a una situación realmente incomoda

-Dime… en una sola palabra… lo que sientes por mí-Horo se ruborizo un poco sin saber porque, aunque para Hao, al no decir nada, se alejo de él-Interpreto tu silencio, tranquilo, podemos seguir siendo amigos

-¡NO!-Grito el peliazul haciendo que el Asakura se detuviese en seco, pero esta vez le estaba dando la espalda-Te diré la verdad…-Suspiro-La verdad es que aún no he olvidado por completo a Ren, pero un parte de mí me dice que quiero estar contigo… quizás para ti sea algo estúpido lo que te estoy diciendo, pero para mí simplemente es… así…

-Sin duda alguna…-Hao se le acerco-Eres un amor-Dicho esto le sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo, Horo correspondió, _es extraño_ pensó el peliazul, era la primera vez que sentía una calidez en aquel momento, _Son mis hormonas_ pensó para tratar de tranquilizarse ante aquella extraña sensación-Pero yo ya no… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Solo dilo-Dijo Horo, aunque entre los brazos de Hao mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del shaman de fuego

-Ya no siento la misma emoción de antes cuando estoy contigo- Horo solo suspiro, era normal que se sintiera así

En la habitación de la itako se puede ver como estaba esta sentada en su futon junto con la peliazul

-Te juro que yo nunca me di cuenta de nada… aunque…

-¿Aunque?-Pregunto incrédulamente la itako a la peliazul

-Es que del tiempo que estuve con Tamao en Izumo pues… recibía muchas llamadas, no se si eran de Yho, porque nunca me quiso decir, pero quizás…

-Entonces fue por eso…-Interrumpió Anna al recordar que hace poco Yho le había pedido con urgencia el teléfono de la casa de sus abuelos, aunque claro, Anna dejo pasarlo por desapercibido-Lo dejaré por la... ya no pienso rebajarme-Pensó en voz alta la rubia, en eso noto que la peliazul la veía como si fuese algo muy interesante-¿Qué?

-Nada…-Anna volvió a ser la chica fría y dura, la miro con reproche por la incomodidad que le causaba que la mirase de esa manera-Anna…-La itako la miro poniéndole atención como ella lo había hecho al hablarle de Yho-¿Alguna vez has querido hacer algo pero sabes que eso puede traerte problemas?

-Supongo-Respondió fríamente, aunque en su interior su respuesta seria no ser tan dura, aunque por ello la respetaban, pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué podría querer hacer la ainu?-Si tienes ganas de hacer algo… solo hazlo y ya

-Pero puede traer problemas… y eso no es bueno-Pensó en voz alta Pilika, aun mirando de manera_ extraña_ a la itako

-Da igual, eso es mejor a quedarte con las ganas toda la eternidad-La peliazul se sentó más cerca de ella, esperando a que Anna prosiguiera-Supongo que es peor reprimirte y bueno, ¿para que sigo?; el punto es que lo hagas-Sentencio al rubia cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Y si tiene que ver contigo?... por ejemplo"-Dijo en voz baja Pilika, pero la sacerdotisa era un experta en cuanto escuchar voces en ese tonito, que obviamente le recordaba a Horo-

-Da igual-Respondió fríamente Anna, ante ello la peliazul mostró una sonrisa victoriosa, se le acerco y la beso, ante ello la sacerdotisa se quedo completamente pasmada, sintió como la chica de cabellos celestes la recostaba sobre el futon, ante ello, Anna reacciono un poco agresiva quitándose de encima en un ágil movimiento-…

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Pilika al tiempo que se sentaba en el futon de manera que cruzaba las piernas-¿Anna?"-Miro a la rubia y esta tenía la mirada perdida, ahí fue cuando entendió que hubiese sido mejor guardase todo lo que creía sentir por la sacerdotisa-Gommen… nasai…

-¿Por qué… por que lo hiciste?

-Por la misma razón porque tú lo hubieses hecho, así de simple-Dijo la Usui seriamente-Pero… si en algo te moleste o algo así… perdona…

-¿Podrías dejarme sola?-Ante esto, la peliazul suspiro desanimadamente, se incorporo pero no se iba, solo miraba a la itako-DÉJAME SOLA-Grito la itako severamente haciendo que la peliazul saliera algo desairada-

Por los pasillos de la pensión iba el joven ingles, se detenía a ver cualquier estupidez que encontraba en su camino _Qué hermosa realidad he creado para mí_ pensó el ingles al recordar todo lo que había logrado durante esos pocos días, era extraño, pero estaba volviendo a ser el mismo chico que una vez anduvo solo por las calles de la bella Inglaterra, sonrió a tal hecho, sin darse cuenta fue a dar hasta donde estaba la joven Usui sentada en las escaleras, se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué pasa?-_Pregunte extrañado por la actitud de Pilika, por regular ella era muy alegre, quizás algo necia, pero era una de las pocas personas agradables de la pensión_-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_-Trate de ser más directo, aunque al ver que ella bajo la mirada supuse que ya no me diría nada, después de todo… solo soy un desconocido para ella_

-Cuándo quieres hacer algo… y lo haces… ¿no te sientes mal al darte cuenta que todo salio mal?-_Me senté un poco más cerca de ella, le sonreía, ella me correspondió la sonrisa a pesar de su expresión facial y finalmente dije con la amabilidad que ella se merecía_

-Nadie sabe que es bueno o malo-_Ella me miro confundida, al parecer no comprendió lo que le dije, jajaja quizás todavía no vivía lo suficiente, le sonreí despreocupado_

-¿Qué tienes?-_Me preguntó antes de que yo dijese algo, y como no hacerlo, si de una sonrisa pase a un gesto de molestia, sentía que alguien nos observaba_-¿Liserg?-_Me llamo nuevamente, pero ahora opte por sonreírle de manera abierta y despreocupada, no quería angustiarla por mis presentimientos_

-Jejeje no pasa nada, solo recordé algo-_Me miro complacida y retome el tema_-Bueno, pues nadie sabe lo que es bueno o malo, porque todos vemos las cosas de diferente manera, cada persona tiene su mundo-_Concluí dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para animarla, cosa que por lo visto logre al ver de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa, se incorporo y me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento, como siempre lo hacía con los chicos de la pensión_

-Gracias, ojala mi hermano tuviera tus actitudes-_Me abrazo y se despidió de mí, note que casi bajo las escaleras corriendo, yo aun mantenía mi sonrisa, hasta que la di por perdida volví a concentrarme en la presencia de la que ya me había percatado, pero para mi decepción desapareció de un momento a otro_

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	7. Solo fue sexo

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

La única advertencia que les daré en está ocasión es que habrá lemmonade -¡Ojo! es muy diferente al lemmon- a pesar de la pareja que se manejara, les repito que las parejas oficiales con HUxRT, HAxLD, YAxAK ¿entendido?

La narración del lemmonade en POV's estará en letra cursiva

Recuerden que por regla de la Web no puedo contestar review's. Sí, a mí también me purga eso.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**----------------------------**

**Capítulo 7: Solo fue sexo**

**----------------------------**

_**Yho Asakura**_

Era de tarde y el menor de los Asakura estaba contemplando el cielo; se retiro y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, no había nada que hacer solo veía como todos tenían conversaciones privadas o simplemente tenía cara de no querer hablar con nadie; como odiaba que todo el ambiente cambiara de un día para otro y lo peor del caso es que ni sabia cual era el motivo de la Extraña Actitud de todos sus ¿amigos? entonces observo como iba saliendo de su recamara la pelirosa sonrió ante ello, se le acerco

-Hola-_La salude con una sonrisa en los labios; como me gustaba verla, era tan alegre, tan delicada_-¿A dónde vas?_-Le pregunte como si yo fuese un niño de cinco años, ella me sonrió, eso me alegro aún más_

-Me iré a dar un baño, hace calor ¿no te parece?_-su voz era preciosa, tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan delicada, tan refinada; definitivamente solo tenía ojos para ella_-Nos vemos luego_-Sin pensarlo ni solo instante la abrace y ella se giro hacia mi algo sorprendida; por lo regular siempre era delicado con ella_-¿Sucede algo?

-Jijiji déjame bañarme contigo_-¿de donde me salio eso?... no se… pero no me arrepentí_

-Ay Yho_-Me dijo con dulzura y vi como se fue alejando por el pasillo, caminando lentamente, que delgada era, que piel tan suave se le podía apreciar desde lejos… ¿Qué escondería tras esa apariencia tan reservada?_

_Fui a mi alcoba, estaba nervioso sin saber porque; estuve pensando y pensando que era lo que me hacía sentir nervioso en aquel momento; y un nombre se me vino a la mente Anna, siempre ella había estado asechándome, merodeándome como si quisiera algo de mi; me enoje al pensar en ello, recordé a Tamao y me decidí a decirle todo a la sacerdotisa que pude llegar a amar_

Yho camino primero por planta baja de la pensión; pero sin señal alguna de la itako; subió al segundo piso e hizo una tranquila inspección en cada habitación que tenía permitido entrar… pero no la encontró

_Anna parecía que había desaparecido… no había señal de ella; me sorprendí un poco, ella siempre había estado merodeando por toda la pensión buscando alguna imperfección para después echarme la culpa a mí, decidí dejarlo para otro día; camine un poco más y pase enfrente del baño, escuche el agua de la regadera, recordé a Tamao… ella estaba ahí… desnuda… de repente sentí envidia del agua… aquella agua que recorría su cuerpo, que la acariciaba purificando aún más cada poro suyo… no me pude contener y entre al baño, logre ver su silueta que se transparentaba a través de la cortina de la regadera… lentamente me fui acercando al tiempo que me quitaba la ropa, cuando por fin estuve enfrente de la cortina que nos separaba me percate de que estaba desnudo… me sorprendí… un poco_

-Ahhh-_Escuche su susurro; era como si estuviera cansada… y como no estarlo si ella hacia todo sola; pero ahora me tenía a mí; recorrí la cortina de un solo jalón y ella se giro rápidamente en un movimiento ágil, característico de ella, tomo una toalla y se cubrió; para después verme-_¿Qué haces aquí?_-Me quede sin habla_-Vete; nos pueden ver-_Me dijo con complicidad_

-Te ves hermosa_-Le dije con dulzura, ella se ruborizo al darse cuenta de la poca vestimenta que la cubría y que a mi no_-Solo déjame estar contigo… no hay nadie aquí arriba…-_Ella me tomo de la mano y me metió, yo cerré la cortina, después me concentre en verla a ella, estaba esplendida; el cabello mojado, su rostro y labios húmedos y la expresión de sus ojos… ¡que ojos! Tenia una expresión tímida y al tiempo alegre; mire hacia arriba y vi la regadera, como caía el agua desde ahí, seguí a las gotas de agua con la mirada que recorrían su cabello, rostro… cada vez más abajo… llegue hasta donde estaban sus senos, que eran tapados por la toalla y sus manos que la tomaban_-Déjame verte_-Le dije tomando sus manos para quitarlas del paso, lo logre… la toalla resbalo lentamente… por fin la vi desnuda… era bellísima, sus senos bien formados con aspecto suave, sus pezones levemente erectos, quizás era por la sensación del agua que estaba algo fría… sus piernas… tan delgadas, no tanto como Anna o Pilika… su cuerpo parecía tan perfecto, como si estuviera tallado en porcelana, me acerque a su rostro y vi sus labios, tan calidos con un exquisito sabor dulce, ella me abrazo y acariciaba mi espalda haciendo que sintiera un mar de sensaciones de las cuales nunca había experimentado; y yo solo la bese; al principio fue dulce, después fue aumentando el ritmo, ella me correspondía… como siempre, trate de introducir mi lengua en su boca y fue cuando se alejo de mi y empezó a hablar con la voz entre cortada_

-Esto no está bien Yho_-Yo me acerque nuevamente y la bese en el cuello, su piel era tan suave que empecé a lamerla lentamente, quería saborearla, ella emitió un gemido de placer lo cual hizo que yo prosiguiera, ahora si no había duda que sería mía, solo mía. Delicadamente empecé a bajar mis manos acariciándola por completo, ella hacia lo mismo y se pegaba más a mí, era la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban desnudos, el sentir sus senos rozando mi piel me excitaba, busque con desesperación sus labios y los bese nuevamente, aunque esta vez lo hacia con un instinto arrebatador que no sabía de donde me había salido_

_**Tamao Tamamura**_

_Creí que todo era un sueño hasta que sentí como la mano de Yho tocaba mi vagina, como era de pensarse me excite demasiado, no pude evitar dejar un gemido al aire; él empezó a besar y a juguetear con mis pezones con su lengua, a veces los mordisqueaba lentamente, todo lo hacía tan bien… tan sutilmente… tan… tan majestuoso, el agua todavía recorría nuestro cuerpos pero eso no le quitaba que cada vez que yo lo besara sintiera el sabor de su piel; aquella piel que ya hacía tiempo deseaba que me tocara como lo hacía ahora; poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo en su actividad, hasta que paro completamente… me miro seriamente y yo… le mire insatisfecha y con reproche_

_**Yho Asakura**_

-Quiero que seas mi mujer_-Le dije seriamente, ella me miro algo sorprendida, aun podía ver como el agua recorría su rostro y hacía que uno que otro mechón tapara su hermoso rostro levemente sonrojado, no se si por la vergüenza o por el gusto y placer que yo le había causado_

-Hazme tuya-_Me dijo casi suplicándome, yo accedí y la bese en lo labios lentamente tome uno de sus senos con mi mano y empecé a masajearlo a mi merced, ella parecía gozarlo ya que cada vez que jugueteamos con nuestras lenguas a ella le costaba trabajo el no gemir, en ocasiones aquellos gemidos se ahogaban en mi boca_

_**Tamao Tamamura**_

_Lentamente fue recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus labios y en ocasiones con su lengua haciendo que yo me estremeciera; poco a poco él hizo que yo quedara sentada, seguía explorando mi cuerpo; yo seguía jadeando y gritando de tanto placer; no me importaba que nos escucharan, él por fin llego a mi sexo, primeo empezó a con leves besos que hacían que se me enchinara la piel, después fue aumentando de tal forma que sentía como estaba su lengua jugueteando con mi sexo, aquello era la gloria; de lo que se perdía Anna… lo hizo varias veces hasta que volvió a poner su rostro a mi altura y me beso apasionadamente, yo sentí un sabor extraño en sus labios… ¿acaso era mi sabor?... no lo se… entre tanta caricia yo sentí como salía un liquido de mi entre pierna, me dio vergüenza e hice lo que pude para que Yho y yo llegáramos a estar en la pose inicial _(de pie)_, yo le abrace rodeándolo del cuello en lo que mis manos revolvían su cabello; él, por su parte tocaba mis caderas con desesperación, sentí como su miembro estaba completamente erectado; fue lindo pensar que yo había logrado aquello_

-Entra en mí-_Le susurre en el oído; él me tomo de ambas manos; las apoyo contra la pared y por fin lo sentí dentro; al principio me dolió un poco como es natural; trate de ocultarle el leve dolor que me provoco; después empezó a hacerlo a un ritmo que hizo que aquello fuera una delicia_

_**Yho Asakura**_

_Por fin la hice mía; ahora éramos uno solo, no había nadie ni nada que nos pudiese separar; este acto de amor que estábamos haciendo nos unía, yo seguía entrando y saliendo de ella; era excitante escuchar sus gemidos en mi oíd, la manera en la revolvía mi cabello y en la manera en la que yo veía como el agua hacia que su cabello de pegara a su rostro y la manera en la que pronunciaba mi nombre me volvía loco; todo era un mar de placer, delicia, amor. Opte por besarla, quería seguir besándola hasta saciarme de ella; lograba sentir como levantaba su cadera haciendo que yo prosiguiera cada vez más excitado, más deseoso de estar dentro de ella, de estar con ella… de ser uno solo_

_**Tamao Tamamura**_

_Ya no podía más; era todo tan mágico; era tanto mi placer que en ocasiones llegaba a creer que ya estaba fuera de este mundo… ¿será lo que llaman orgasmo? No lo sé; pero lo que estaba viviendo era fantástico, yho bajo el ritmo, note que su respiración ya era muy agitada, estaba agotado… llego el momento menos deseado desde un principio… se detuvo, busque sus labios y finalizamos aquello que nos uniría para siempre con un beso delicado, suave, lleno de ternura; note en sus ojos un brillo que nunca había visto nunca en ningún hombre y mucho menos en él_

-Tu mirada es diferente-_Le dije delicadamente, no quería malinterpretarme, él solo me tomo del rostro y me dio un beso en la frente, quizás en señal de respeto_

_**Yho Asakura**_

-Es porque te miro con amor…_-Le dije en lo que volvía a juntar su cuerpo contra el mío en un abrazo en el cual duramos varios minutos_

----------

En el patio estaban el Usui junto con el shaman de fuego; ambos en silencio que era extrañamente agradable; el ainu llegaba a verlo de reojo y no se había dado cuenta del rostro bien caracterizado de Hao, antes pensaba que si Yho se llegase a enojar así era como se vería, pero se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado, nada tenían que ver él uno con el otro; en eso se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de cuando cierta noche aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros fue hasta su alcoba a consolarlo con un beso, toco sus labios con las yemas de los dedos reviviendo la misma sensación que aquella noche había experimentado

-¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunto Hao al ver que el Usui con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía pasando la yema de sus dedos en sus labios-¿Horo?-Este reacciono algo asustado-¿Qué?

-Nada… no pasa nada, nada; te lo juro-Dijo todo nervioso, haciendo que Hao le sonriera como de costumbre, Horo no pudo evitar observar sus labios, aquellos labios que lo habían besado con tanta delicadeza, ternura y respeto… ya hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello

-¿Mhr, ¿Qué tanto me ves?-Le interrogo nuevamente Hao al tiempo que se acomodaba el cabello y tocaba el rostro buscando algo extraño en él-Tengo algo demás

-No, para nada, así estas bien-Le respondió tímidamente, después tomo aire y por fin se animo a preguntarle-¿Somos algo?-Hao no lo miraba-¿Lo tomo como un no?-Hao se giro hacia él y se acerco y lo beso en la frente, aquel beso significaba una sola cosa **respeto**

-Yo digo que sí-Horo también estuvo de acuerdo con él; aunque en el fondo ambos tenían la impresión de que aún sentían algo por las personas de su pasado; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la peliazul

-Pilika, ¿sucede algo?-Le pregunto Horo con su tono de voz fraternal, aquel que siempre se mostraba sobre protector

-Tengo que preguntarte algo; bueno a los dos, pero es algo personal… ¿no importa?-Hao comento que no había problema al igual que el Usui-Es normal… querer… este… ¿Cómo decirlo?...mmm…-Sus ojos mostraban angustia por saber aquello, se mostraba nerviosa, en su cara y ademanes se veía y dejaba mucho a que pensar cual era su duda

-¿Estar con alguien en la intimidad?-Le pregunto Hao con cierto tono serio que asombro a los Usui; si algo sabía hacer Hao era saber reconocer la expresiones de las personas, eso dejaba a pensar que él una vez, en una de sus tantas vidas, fue así de ingenuo

-Si…-Respondió tímidamente Pilika la recordar como le habían dado ganas de estar con Anna al tan solo sentir sus labios junto con los suyos, era normal que se sintiera algo incomoda con aquella sensación, aún era demasiado inmadura como para aceptarlo sin problemas y tomarlo como algo normal

-Eso es algo normal Pilika, por lo regular te pasa con la persona que te gusta; no tienes de que preocuparte-Le dijo comprensivamente, a lo que la peliazul le pregunto con curiosidad muy bien enfatizada en el rostro

-¿A ti te ha pasado?-Ante aquella pregunta Hao puso una cara que no se podía definir, parecía que por primera vez que su vida le preguntaban algo tan intimo-Jajaja tranquilo, con esa cara has dicho todo, pero no diremos nada, ¿verdad hermano?-El Usui solo asintió afirmativamente

A lo lejos estaba el Tao viendo seriamente la escenita; se sentía extraño viendo que ellos estaban bien y en especial SU Horo tan feliz, se veía radiante… después de todas las porquerías que le había hecho; noto que estaba con el Asakura… ¿acaso lo había cambiado con él?... No… Horo no podía estar con Hao… con esa repulsión de humano… con ese engendro… Tenía el leve presentimiento que Hao no era buena compañía o simplemente no le gustaba que Horo estuviera con el shaman de fuego; justo cuando iba ir a decirle a Horo que no quería verlo con Hao, noto como el ingles se sentaba a su lado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Pero que bonito pasaje observas!-Comento Liserg con sarcasmo; definitivamente Len no disimulaba su disgusto-Je, creo que debiste cuidarlo mejor ¿no?-

-¿A que te refieres?-Le pregunto Ren algo molesto, de todas formas ¿a Liserg que le importaba?

-No te hagas; es más que obvio-El ojiverde se giro hacia el chino y le sonrió amablemente-Ahhh lastima que a ti te costra demasiado recuperarlo… jajaja será divertido ver como lo haces y también ver como fracasas jajaja ¿no crees?-Ren lo miro con molestia; a Liserg le gusto ver la reacción que le había causado así que prosiguió, pero esta vez dijo con voz entre pensativa, cínica y burlona mientras acariciaba su mentón haciendo que a Len le diera más coraje, ¡Liserg Diethel se estaba mofando de él!-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso mi Hao es un rival difícil… jajaja te deseo suerte

-O sea; si a eso vamos creo que tú también estarías en mi misma posición-Dijo Ren tratando de llevarle la corriente al ingles y por supuesto; que no se quedara él como un idiota-

-¡Vamos, para mi es pan comido por que lo conozco a la perfección; no por nada estuve toda mi infancia investigando acerca de él para encontrarlo, sin embargo, él que está problemas eres tú-El ingles lo dijo con una tranquilidad y un leve tono cínico que saco de quicio al Tao haciendo que se retirara-¡Te deseo suerte Ren, no lo olvides!-Le grito el ingles llamando la atención de Horo, Hao y Pilika quienes siguieron con la mirada a Ren hasta que este desapareció del lugar, después el ingles se giro hacia ellos y los saludo desde lejos haciendo un ademán con la mano; aunque su semblante no era nada normal, cosa de la que se percato Hao FIN

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	8. Más que nada en el mundo

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

Está vez no tengo que advertirles... ¡Espero sus comentarios! -jejeje-

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8: Más que nada en el mundo**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Era de día y el Tao se encontraba merodeando los pasillos de la pensión, cosa que era sumamente aburrida y por lo cual llego al patio; ahí encontró al Usui quien estaba recostado en el césped

-¿Podemos hablar?-Lentamente el peliazul abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada amarga de Ren-¿Entonces?-Insistió el chino sentándose al lado del ainu quien lo imito

-Depende, no tengo tiempo para estupideces así que más te vale que sea algo importante-Respondió Horokeu haciendo que Ren se sintiera algo incomodo ya que ese no era el Usui que conocía; ahí fue cuando pensó que quizás Hao lo estaba haciendo cambiar

-Solo quería preguntarte si aún sientes algo por mí; no es nada del otro mundo-Horokeu se quedo en seco ante aquello ¿acaso Ren lo estaba volviendo a querer?-Antes de que me respondas, espero que seas discreto, que todo esto quede entre nosotros

-Más que nada en el mundo-Pensó, pero dijo- No, tú ya eres parte de mi pasado así como yo lo soy del tuyo. Y descuida, que yo si soy discreto con mis cosas-Sentencio el Usui muy seguro de si mismo; aunque en su interior solo sentía como algo lo empezaba a consumir por dentro del coraje ¿Por qué era tan voluble, ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad?-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad-Dijo indiferente Ren, aunque obviamente se sentía terrible al escuchar esa respuesta, que por cierto, pensó que nunca llegaría a escuchar; aunque aun tenía su último recurso… Anna

Por lo mientras la itako estaba sentada en el suelo de la cocina, estaba cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos en lo que lloraba por Yho Asakura, ya que ella había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes entre él y la pelirosa… ¿Qué había hecho mal, ¿acaso Tamao había tenido razón cuando hablaron la última vez?

-Anna… ¿Qué tienes?-La voz de la peliazul se hizo presente, la rubia solo se giro hacia otro lado, aún cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos; Pilika se acerco a ella tímidamente y se sentó a su lado-¿Qué tienes?-Insistió la peliazul

-Déjame sola-Le respondió la rubia casi en un susurro, pero lo único que causo fue que la ainu posara sus labios en su cabellera-Ya déjame...-Insistió la sacerdotisa usando un tono de voz algo cortante

-No hasta que me respondas algo-Al cuestionarle esto, la peliazul tomo ambas manos de la joven, dejando al descubierto su rostro, en el cual se reflejaba inmensa tristeza y unas lagrimas se posaban en sus pestañas-¿Fue por Yho Asakura?-Las lagrimas que se habían quedado en las pestañas de la itako empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas amargamente a lo que la Usui lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y esta, inesperadamente, le correspondió-¿Qué te hizo?

-Él… Tamao…-Ahí fue cuando le cayó el veinte a la peliazul y la abrazo con más fuerza

En la sala estaba el mayor de los Asakura moviendo lentamente su muñeca, ya que empezaba a tener la necesidad de usarla. Ya había pasado algún tiempo después del accidente que tuvo con la rubia. Se sentó y recordó el beso que le robo al Usui hace unos días; un leve rubor se empezó a notar en sus mejillas hasta que entro el ingles leyendo uno de sus tantos libros; Hao suspiro molesto por que ALGUIEN estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Que asqueroso lugar, mejor me voy-Comento Liserg muy pesadamente, cosa que en Hao su reacción fue mirarlo molesto de reojo-Jajaja eso lo tomo como que quieres hablar conmigo ¿no?-Liserg ya no era como antes, pero bueno, Hao tenía que reconocer que empezaba a conocerlo-A ver… _Señor Hao_ ¿de que desea hablar conmigo?-En el afán del ingles de burlarse de Hao, éste arqueo una ceja mostrando su indiferencia

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?-Cuestiono Hao, ahora sentándose al lado del ingles, pero claro, sin mirarlo. Liserg sonrió-Y no es que me saques de quicio, pero por lo menos quiero saber el porque de eso

-En primera _Señor Hao_, no tengo porque darle explicaciones que no le incumben, no obstante, he de admitir que me purga su presencia a mi lado-Respondió Liserg aun en su plan de mofarse del Asakura, y claro, sin dejar atrás el tono cínico, sarcástico y satírico. Hao no sabía el porque pero estaba a punto de perder los estribos en menos de un minuto; no soportaba la idea que aquel ingles se mofase en su cara de ese modo, cualquiera podía burlarse de él y no se enfadaría, pero... ¡Diethel Liserg! eso jamás lo permitiría-Sin embargo, he de admitir que le estoy completamente agradecido por el poder espiritual que me ha cedido a lo largo de todo este tiempo

-No seas estúpido, solo responde lo que te he preguntado-Ahora Hao ya se había girado completamente hacia el ingles-Deja de hacer estupideces y compórtate como lo que eres-Una sonrisa sarcástica se esbozo del rostro del ingles.

El Asakura no pudo soportarlo más y como por arte de magia; con ambas manos tomo del cuello-¡Ya déjame en paz!-Le grito Hao, haciendo que Liserg se mostrara serio-¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no te defiendes?-Con esto Hao presiono con más fuerza el cuello del peliverde, quien solo mostró un gesto de incomodidad por aquella presión-¿Por qué ya no eres el de antes?

-Liserg tomo con ambas manos las del Asakura dejando que tomara un poco de aliento, pero sin alejarlas de su cuello y dijo fríamente

-Acaso quieres que vuelva a ser así-Ahora Liserg sonrió como habitualmente hacía en el pasado y dijo dulce y amablemente-Hao, ¿Cómo estas? Me alegra verte bien aunque tu nunca te preocupaste por mi como yo, en un tiempo pasado lo hice por ti, ¿Cómo vuela el tiempo no te parece?-Hao abrió los ojos más de lo normal ¿Cómo pudo cambiar así de un momento a otro, poco a poco dejo de someter fuerza para seguir luchando contra las manos del ingles que levemente evitaban el contacto con su cuello-¿Por qué me ves así Hao, ¿te doy miedo?-Liserg seguía con ese plan de volver a ser el niño lindo y amable, pero Hao lo miraba horrorizado por aquel cambio que había echo… que ser tan asqueroso llego a ser Diethel

-¿Tanto me odias?-Cuestiono Hao ya una vez que dejo al ingles sentarse para recobrar el aliento perdido, a éste se le dibujo una sonrisa cínica y miro fijamente al Asakura-Solo dilo

-Más que nada en el mundo-Articulo el ojiverde en lo que tomaba su libro y se disponía a salir del lugar, aunque, claro… le había encantado sacar de quicio al tan aclamado _Shaman de Fuego_ y por supuesto, mentirle una vez más-Soy un gran actor… ¿no te parece Asakura?-Dicho esto, el ingles se retiro silbando sin causar mucha importancia a lo que había sucedido momentos antes

En la entrada principal estaba la pelirosa contemplando como la gente pasaba; no tenia nada mejor que hacer, aunque… podía ir con Yho… lo pensó unos instantes y después observo como pasaban unas hormigas, suspiro pesadamente, se incorporo y al darse la vuelta encontró a la peliazul que la miraba fijamente con unas lagrimas contenidas en sus pestañas con una mirada completamente desconocida para ella

-¿Sucede algo malo Pili, ¿Quieres que hablemos?-Obviamente, Tamao si se había preocupado por la ainu ya que en verdad era su única amiga-¿Pili?-Sin avisarle, Pilika, a paso firme camino en dirección a la pelirosa y le soltó una bofetada que hizo que Tamao, después del golpe, se tocara la mejilla y unas lagrimas se contuvieran en sus ojos-Pilika… ¿Por qué?

-Te odio…-Espeto la ojiazul, haciendo que Tamamura la mirara fijamente con el semblante de duda-Creí que eras buena, que eras lo máximo… pero…-La pelirosa trato de tomarla de los hombros, pero la Usui la detuvo con un ademán-No me toques… me das asco

-Es por… ¿Anna?-Cuestiono la pelirosa algo asustada por la idea de que se hubiese escuchado lo que había pasado con uno de los Asakura

-No, es por lo idiota que eres y a ella no la metas en tus porquerías ¿me crees estúpida o qué?-Sentencio la Usui para después retirarse del lugar dejando a Tamao completamente aturdida

Ya era de noche; en el cuarto, en donde hoy se quedarían todos lo chicos, estaba el mayor de los gemelos sentado de manera que recargaba su espalda a la pared; por otro lado, el Usui estaba recargando su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Y entonces eso fue lo que paso, la verdad fue pura causalidad que encontrase a alguien que pasara por esta ciudad, ¡imagínate! Yo ahí todo muerto de frío en la carretera-Obviamente, Horo le estaba narrando como llego a ese lugar donde ahora vivían todos en la pensión; Hao solo le sonreía en lo que jugueteaba con los mechoncitos que salían de la bandana que el Usui llevaba y dejaba que este hablara y hablara; cosa que, Tao Ren nunca hizo, al contrario, solo lo callaba-Pero bueno, lo que debiste ver fue mi cara cuando me robaron todas mis artesanías… ejem… bueno, no me las robaron, pero si me que me lleve un gran susto-Dijo algo apenado al recordar que Anna fue la que 'encontró' sus cosas en un lugar que ni al caso con lo que el había supuesto

-Me lo imagino-Le respondió el Asakura con una calida sonrisa.

Lentamente tomo con ambas manos el rostro del Usui; éste se sonrojo ya sabía que iba a pasar. Hao se acerco lentamente a él al tiempo que le dijo _Te quiero tanto_; por su parte, Horokeu se sonrojo y sonrió tiernamente; cerro sus ojos y recibió el tímido beso de Hao; ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan delicado y hermoso contigo a pesar de haberlo rechazo varias veces inconscientemente?

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ahí estaba Len, quien los contemplaba petrificado, horrorizado; su corazón se hacía añicos, pero como siempre, regreso a su modo neutral puesto que su amarga personalidad no le podía dejar expresar sus sentimientos. Liserg se hizo presente y apoyo su hombro en los brazos del chino, si alguien ajeno a la pensión los observara pensaría que son los mejores amigos.

-Falta poco para la prueba-Le susurro en el oído melosamente Liserg al Tao; al tiempo que lo introducía a la habitación-¡Uuuyyy lo sentimos!; interrumpimos algo ¿no te parece Ren?-Comento irónicamente Liserg al tiempo que soltaba a Len y se acomodaba en un futón

-No pasa nada-Comento Horo avergonzado al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del Asakura quien miraba molesto a Liserg-¿E Yho?-Cuestiono a nivel general el ojinegro

-Se desapareció desde temprano, ¿lo necesitas para algo en especial?-Respondió Ren, haciendo que tanto como Hao y Liserg lo observaran atónitos

-Bueno, pero si quieres pueden ir a ver si ya llego… es más… ¿Por qué no van los dos?-Propuso el ojiverde haciendo que Hao se incorporara para retirarse del lugar y obviamente, ser seguido por el Usui-¿No crees, Hao?

-Da igual-Respondió el Asakura; lo que obviamente, el peliazul tomo como que le molestaría si fuese-Es más, vayan de una buena vez y de paso le dicen que me urge hablar con él-Aquí el castaño ya estaba muy sonriente, tomo la mano de koi junto con la del chino y los condujo fuera de la habitación-No se tarden-Comento amablemente y cerro la puerta

-Que raro es tu… ¿noviecito?-Opino irónicamente Len, haciendo que el Usui se encogiera en hombros y caminara en busca de Yho-¿De cuando acá tienes esa actitud?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, sin embargo, tal vez si me conocieras mejor no te extrañaría tanto-Cuando acordó el Tao ya caminaba a la par de él-Yo puedo ir solo

-¡Ja! Seguramente te perderías a mitad del camino y luego yo quedaría como el malo… así que olvídate; tu… _amorcito_ ya te dio permiso ¿no? así que muévete para ver donde se metió ese Yho-Dicho esto, el chino anduvo a paso lento para no perder de vista al Usui, a quien, ya se le hacía un juego irónico en la situación que estaba con el Tao

-Uyyy si, no me vaya a pasar algo malo en la pensión, ¡ja, ¿Ahora resulta que te después de todo te preocupa perderme?-Espeto Horokeu haciendo que el Tao se detuviera en seco, pero este se siguió su camino

-Más que nada en el mundo-Pensó. No supo de donde ni el porque pero esa sencilla frase paso por fracciones de segundos por la mente del chino, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?-Para nada, de hecho me das igual; ahora que tocas ese tema de la importancia… ¿has visto a Anna?

-Ni idea. No sé-Ren suspiro, en verdad fue tan ingenuo que penoso que Horokeu le reclamaría; hasta que recordó que ya no eran nada y que ahora ese Usui tenía otro tipo de intereses

En la calle se puede ver como estaba la peliazul sentada en la acera mirando fijamente si venía el Asakura por quien Anna había llorado casi toda la tarde; espero y espero pero ese tío no llegaba. Resignada se incorporo y justo cuando iba a entrar escucho como un bote de basura se caía, se asomo y ahí vio al castaño que estaba con los ojos vidriosos, algo SUMAMENTE EXTRAÑO en él porque siempre era el optimista.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Cuestiono la peliazul al tiempo que caminaba lentamente hacia él-Vaya… lloraste, que raro en ti ¿eh?... Se puede saber el porque

-Bueno Pilika… digamos que estoy arrepentido de algo que hice-Respondió al tiempo que se sentaba en la acera y baja un poco la cabeza; la ainu lo miro con indiferencia aunque por dentro pensaba que quizás era por lo sucedido con Tamao-Jijijiji solo espero que a fin de cuentas todo salga bien ¿no crees?

-Si, yo también lo espero-El chico le sonrió ampliamente y ella no pudo evitar sentir una sensación entre odio y asco al imaginar lo que había cometido y que ahora, según sus sospechas, pensaba que podía quedar bien-Ya es algo tarde… nos vemos mañana

-Claro, que descanses-Sentencio Yho al tiempo que miraba calculadoramente la calle

_Continuara_…

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	9. Ahora o Nunca

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

Está vez no tengo que advertirles... ¡Espero sus comentarios! -jejeje-

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**-------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 9: Ahora o Nunca**

**-------------------------------------**

Todos estaban en el comedor. Cada uno en su mundo como si solo fueran un montón de desconocidos compartiendo un sitio donde desayunar.

Hao estaba escuchando las _grandes anécdotas_ de su koi, quien no dejaba de hablar. Era la primera vez que alguien lo escuchaba atentamente y con tanta amabilidad… en cambio Ren.

Anna estaba conversando con el chino, quien solo la mirada indeciso. Ren no sabia si la sacerdotisa o el peliazul.

Liserg solo miraba prepotente a todos en lo que la pelirosa le servia el desayuno, y como siempre, sonriendo amablemente. Por otra parte, Manta solo veía como cada uno de ellos era tan, pero tan diferente.

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era para retirarse. Yho le comento que hablaría con todos.

-Mmm… discúlpenme-Se incorporo tomando sus libros. Todos lo miraron-Me retiro, provecho

En cuanto salio, varios empezaron su movimiento. Se incorporaban para retirarse. Solo habían estado ahí por compromiso para con Manta.

Justo cuando Hao junto con Horo estaban por salir, Yho se interpuso y les cerró la puerta. Liserg solo se incorporo para recargase en la pared. Anna lo miro con indiferencia, Tamao, que ya sabia lo que pasaría se limito a sentarse al lado del chino.

-Yho, llevamos prisa

-Necesito hablar con todos-su gemelo hizo una mueca, pero termino por volver a tomar asiento con el peliazul, quien sin saber porque se puso algo nervioso. Tomo de la mano a Hao

-Se supone que todos somos amigos ¿no? casi como hermanos-Empezó el Asakura-Entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado?-Varios intercambiaron miradas-Quiero que hablemos como un equipo, que resolvamos todo de una buena vez. No podemos seguir así

-Empieza tu-Ordeno Anna con aire seco en lo que tomaba un poco de te. Yho la miro avergonzado-Vamos, si hablas de aclarar cosas estoy de acuerdo-Su prometido se sentó frente a ella-Es tu idea, empieza Asakura Yho

-Pues yo no pienso darle explicaciones de mi vida a nadie, no tengo porque hacerlo-Reclamo el ingles. Hao lo miro desafiante, se esta metiendo con su hermano-Pago mi parte de la pensión, no me mantienes por ello no tengo que dar explicaciones de nada

-Pues sino te parece vete ¿Quién te necesita, frustrado?-Le respondió el shaman de fuego. Liserg le sonrió burlonamente

-Seré frustrado y hasta huérfano si quieres, pero lamento recordárselo _Señor Hao_, pero aquí el frustrado por más de una década eres tu-Aquí Horo se giro hacia el ingles con una mirada molesta-¿Qué ves?

Justo cuando iba a empezar otra pelea más, con ambas palmas de las manos, Yho dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa para callarlos

-¡Ya estuvo bien, si, empezare yo-Bramo el ojinegro-Bien, creo que a la única persona que le debo una buena explicación y versión de las cosas es a Anna-Al escuchar su nombre, lo miro por encima de su hombro

-¿Qué vas a explicar, ¿Qué te acostaste con Tamao?-Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno podía creer que Yho la había engañado, era posible que ella a él si, pero… Asakura Yho-Anda, explica

-Sí, lo hice-Tamao solo desvió la mirada de todos-¿Y sabes? Fue por necesidad, ¿Por qué? porque tu nunca estas para mi, siempre me evitas, siempre te vas con otras personas o prefieres estar todo el día echada en el televisor antes que si quiera saludarme

-Continúa…-Dijo la rubia

-Sin embargo, yo no siento nada por ella-La itako se giro muy indiscreta por el asombro, para ver la reacción de Tamao que fue muy tranquila-Ya lo hable con ella

-Entonces era eso lo que tanto pensaba la otra noche-Pensó la Usui quien solo miraba a Yho con interés

-Yo te quiero a ti, Anna. Reconozco que lo hice por despecho y tal vez, hasta por ardido que nunca me tomaras en serio. Esa es mi razón

-Para venir de ti, es coherente-Espeto la rubia y agrego-Pero no tienes idea de lo que yo sentí-A pesar de sus palabras, el tono era seco y frío-Puedo perdonarte porque se que tuve un cierto porcentaje de culpabilidad pero quiero anular el compromiso, claro, mi frialdad para contigo cambiara-Yho solo la miro con los ojos muy abiertos. No pensó que su Annita llegaría a tanto. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué haría sin ella?-Necesito tiempo para pensar en mí, en ti… en todo. Ver si algún día podemos rehacer nuestro compromiso

-De acuerdo, Anna. Respetare tu decisión-Finalizo su conversación con la itako con aire de tristeza y agrego a nivel general-Por ello, Tamao se ira de esta casa

-¿Qué haz dicho?

-Si, Anna. Ella se ira, ya lo he hablado con los abuelos y estuvieron de acuerdo, si tu quieres, yo también me marcho. Necesitas tu espacio-Anna negó con la cabeza

-Que ella se retire, tu quédate-Sin mirar a nadie en especifico, agrego-Lo siento por ti, Tamao. Pero siempre me traicionaste, ¿recuerdas?-Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa ¿qué mas podía hacer?-Yho…-Este la miro-Siempre estuve celosa de tu relación con Tamao, por ello siempre fui así contigo, lo lamento-Él le sonrió agradecido

-Bueno, yo ya he expuesto mi razón del porque he estado así al igual creo que Anna ha dado su motivo… ahora… ¿Alguien quiere exponer su problema?-El peliverde lo miro a modo de querer hablar-¿Si, Liserg?

-Solo quiero darles como mi punto de vista o consejo, como quieran tomarlo-El Asakura lo miro atento al igual que la itako-Estoy de acuerdo con que Anna anule el compromiso, sin embargo, creo que lo más conveniente para ustedes dos sería pasar más tiempo juntos ¿no creen? Y con el compromiso anulado ya seria algo que en verdad les nazca y no sea por una obligación de familia, tú sabes Yho, que sea algo con libertad para poder empezar de cero

Hao se giro completamente para verlo ¿de cuando acá ya hablaba como el mismo de siempre? Horo noto la reacción del Asakura y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue desviar la mirada con indiferencia. La expareja le sonrió agradecida. No era algo descabellado lo que decía el ingles

-Jijiji Ren, ¿Qué nos puedes decir de tu comportamiento, tienes algún problema con alguno de nosotros?-El chino lo miro indiferente. Solo escucharía, pero no hablaría ¿o si?-Mmm… creo que contigo tiene que ver mucho Horohoro, ¿no es así?-Aquí el mayor de los gemelos, arqueo una ceja

-¡Bah, solo nos dejamos, nada en especial-Espeto el Tao con cinismo-Todo mundo termina sus relaciones siempre, es como un ciclo

-Claro, pero por lo menos es nuestro caso tu tuviste la culpa-Empezó Horokeu. Soltó la mano de Hao y este se quedo serio-No se quien te creías pero en verdad fuiste muy poco considerado, ni siquiera consideraste nuestra amistad

-¿Me estas reclamando cuando tu eras el que prefería estar todo el día con Yho molestando a Anna o se la pasaba todo el santo día con Tamao y me evitaba?-el Usui se quedo callado, recordó que dos semanas antes de que todo empezara mal, había estado siempre con Yho, dejando de lado a Ren-Por si fuera poco, hasta me dabas por mi lado, por eso yo me dedique a entrenar sin descanso. En algo tenia que matar mi tiempo

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-Ahora Len fue quien se quedo callado, eso era muy cierto, pero…-Tu nunca me dijiste nada, bien sabes que si me hubieras comentado algo, inmediatamente hubiera centrado mi atención en ti

Yho, Anna y Tamao sonreían para sus adentros, por fin estaban hablando y aclarando todo sin gritarse, quizás había una esperanza que todo regresara a la normalidad

Por otro lado, Hao ya solo veía atónito como el Usui, su niño adorado, estaba sentado al lado del chino, arreglando sus cosas, mirándose fijamente y… ¿Dónde quedaba él? Sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, ¿celos? No, para nada, si fuera eso ya hubiera sacado al Usui de ahí, ¿entonces que era, ¿presentimiento de ruptura? Quien sabe…

Liserg solo lo observa preocupado desde lejos

-¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de mi actitud?-Prosiguió el ojidorado, a pesar de su mirada fría, su tono de voz era de melancolía-Es que no se porque siempre quieres que te diga las cosas. Me gustaría que tan siquiera fueras más observador conmigo o al menos antes debiste serlo

-Ren, sabes lo distraído que soy y si me acerque mucho a Yho, Anna o incluso Tamao fue porque los trate más de lo normal haciendo que me emocionara por poder llevarme más con ellos y como tu estabas conmigo, pensaba conocerte bien…-Suspiro y agrego-Supongo que te debo una disculpa por ignorarte

-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo… me excedí contigo, te trate mal pero…-El peliazul negó con la cabeza-Gommen nasai

-Yo provoque esto, quizás fue sin querer, pero lo hice-Interrumpió el Usui, dando una linda sonrisa para agregar divertidamente-Aunque tratándose de ti, siempre haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-Supongo que si…-Respondió con una casi visible vista-¿Todo aclarado?

-Claro, tiburón-Afirmo con una gran sonrisa

Ambos sintieron cierta alegría en su interior, como cuando se empezaban a gustar.

Ahora estaba todo claro para el chino, lo que sentía por Anna era admiración o quizás, a pesar de estar enamorado de un hombre, supo reconocer la belleza de la itako. Horokeu se sonrojo levemente, como cuando ellos estaban solos sin aun ser pareja; sin querer paso su mirada hacia Hao, quien solo veía hacia el patio con cierto brillo raro en los ojos

-¿Y ahora quien sigue?-Interrogo la rubia a nivel general

Varios miraron al ingles quien solo se veía las manos a modo déspota, otros miraron al mayor de los gemelos, quien ya estaba recargado en la puerta quedaba salida al patio.

-Hermanito… ¿hay algo que quieras decir?

-No-Respondió rápidamente

-¿Y tu, Liserg?-Intervino el Usui

-Menos

-Entonces nosotros daremos nuestros puntos de vista-Empezó sarcástica la rubia-Bien, yo pienso que Liserg siente admiración por Hao, y por ello ahora es tan parecido a él como cuando llego-Ahora el ingles observo a la itako, casi la mataba con la mirada-Y pienso que Hao… bueno… él es más cerrado, así que no sabría explicar el porque

-Jijiji yo creo que Annita tiene razón, Liserg tiene la misma actitud de Hao cuando llego aquí, siempre causando problemas, molestando a todos-Ahora la mirada asesina del ingles se poso en Yho-Pasando con mi hermano, ¡vaya que si es otro!

-Ya cállense… ustedes no saben nada-Ordeno seriamente el peliverde-Lo que tenga que decirle a Hao, lo haré en privado, es más, ni a él tengo porque darle explicaciones. Por mí que se pudra.

-¿Te da pena delante de nosotros?-Le reto el Usui a lo que el ingles respondió con sarcasmo

-No tanto como a ti cuando te acostarte con él, así vilmente-Aquí todos se miraron extrañados ¿Cuándo fue eso, ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta? Ren miro al Usui sorprendido-Buen punto, pero estamos hablando de ti, no huyas-Respondió ágilmente con aire tranquilo

-¡Ya estuvo bien! Les contare pero ya dejen de sacarle todo tan cínicamente-Intervino Hao al ponerse delante de Liserg, muchos lo tomaron como ademán de protección-"Yo lo…

-Yo puedo explicarlo, tu solo lo harás y dirás a tu conveniencia-Le interrumpió el ojiverde con reproche-Aparte, yo se hablar por mi cuenta y nadie me esta sacando nada a la mala ¿Cuándo te caerá el veinte que no soy un niño al cual decirle que hacer?

Aquí todos se quedaron callados, mirando atentamente. Pilika y Tamao, pensaron que entonces eso era uno de los factores por los cuales Liserg siempre se sentía como una cosita de nada

Aparte de sus estaturas actuales, Hao le ganaba lo de una cabeza, Liserg le llagaba al hombro y al verlos así, causaba gracia a pesar de sus miradas asesinas o retadoras.

-Bueno ya que insistes tanto, habla inglecita-Exclamo burlonamente el Asakura-Vamos, si tanta es tu necesidad de hablar

-No me digas inglecita ¿entendiste, aparte, ¿Por qué no empezaste por decir que como nadie te hacia caso en la pensión me empezaste a cambiar poder espiritual para integrarte al grupo?-Todos intercambiaron miradas, ahora sabían porque Liserg, a la llegada del Asakura, lo alababa

-¿Y tu por que no les dices que un día te pusiste celoso y ahí salio toda nuestra relación?-Liserg se quedo paralizado, se suponía que era un secreto de ellos-¡Bah! Como si fueras tan amable conmigo para guardarlo

-¿Amable? Si desde que le empezaste a hablar a Anna, Yho y Horo me dejaste solo, por eso me fui con Ren y nos hicimos un poco más amenos, ¿Eh, traidor?-Hao arqueo una ceja-Aparte, yo te… mejor dicho, rompiste tu promesa

-¿Promesa?-Hao parpadeo, ¿ahora de que demonios hablaba Liserg, ¡Dios, si parecía que tenia memoria de elefante!

-Si, pero eso no importa-Se apuro a decir sin mucha energía-Después… todo empezó a empeorar… a pesar de que todo fue un convenio, yo… mmm… olvídalo-Poco a poco, aunque sea por frases entre cortadas, quería sacarlo todo, pero si lo hacia, quedaría como Horo o Ren, primero se andan matando y ay después quieren paz y armonía, que estúpida conclusión tenían

-No, ahora me lo dices-Recrimino el shaman, mientras todos seguían sin entender muy bien el problema de ellos ¿Qué promesa, ¿de quien se había puesto celoso Liserg, ¿Qué clase de convenio? El ingles desvió su mirada, no le diría nada-¡Ve como eres! Cuando empiezas una cosa nunca la terminas y creas malentendidos

-Ese es muy mi problema ¿no? Aparte, a ti que tanto te importa que te diga todo si ya estas muy bien emparejado con Horohoro, hasta… estuviste con él…-Sintió como iba regresando a ser el mismo debilucho, así que decidió darle la vuelta a todo-Me retiro-Cuando se dio la vuelta el shaman de fuego lo tomo por el brazo y este lo aparto en un movimiento brusco-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado

-¿Estas loco? Yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones a una bola de personas que solucionan sus problemas por medio de reuniones clandestinas, tampoco tengo nada que arreglar contigo

-Liserg, lo hice porque son mis amigos y…-Empezó Yho

-¿Eso a mi que?-Interrumpió el ojiverde-Ese es tu problema, no el mío, cada quien hace las cosas a su manera y esta es la mía

-Pues que cobarde-Exclamo Hao con ironía

-Mejor ahórrate tus comentarios, porque para cobardías la tuya, sin embargo ¿Por qué mejor no cuidas a tu Horito?-Hao lo miro seriamente-Digo, sino quieres que después de que aclaro las cosas con el amor de su vida, te deje

-Oye Liserg, ¿Qué te pasa?-Intervino el chino

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué les pasa a todos? Primero nadie se soporta, se traicionan unos a otros y de la nada, por una maldita junta, todos se vuelven a amar, adorar y todo mundo en paz ¿no?-Todos se quedaron callados. Lo que decían también era coherente-En serio, piensen en todo lo que se hicieron y cuantas humillaciones pasaron y después ya vean si en verdad es necesario perdonar

-¿Tan frío eres?-Le cuestiono Pilika, que para sorpresa de todos, era la única que al parecer estaba en estado neutro

-Si nadie se ha tentado el corazón conmigo, yo tampoco lo haré-Le respondió seriamente el ingles-Es más, me regreso a Inglaterra-Con ello, salio de la cocina dejando a todos pensando… ¿en verdad habían perdonado de corazón o solo por la costumbre de estar siempre _ahí_?

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**


	10. Ingenuo

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

Gommen nasai por la demora, pero como ya se dieron cuenta, estoy cambiando el formato de mis fics, todavía me falta uno pero… jejeje creo que ese así lo dejare para ya no demorarme con los demás ¿Vale?

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR 

**----------------------------**

**Capítulo10: Ingenuo**

**---------------------------**

Abrió el guardarropa con cierta brusquedad. Saco una maleta del interior y guardo todas sus prendas sin delicadeza alguna. Estaba molesto, estaba confundido ¿Por qué todo se lo tomaban a la ligera?

Se escucho como tocaron la puerta con delicadeza, esa forma era de Asakura Yho. Camino rápidamente para abrirla, tras esto, regreso a seguir guardando su equipaje. El ojinegro se sentó sobre la cama después de haber cerrado la puerta.

-¿En serio te iras?

-¿Qué no ves que estoy guardando todo?

-Jijiji, bueno, pero puedes arrepentirte ¿no crees?-El inglés no respondió-Mmm, creo que deberías pensarte mejor las cosas, todos hemos estado muy tensos

-Ve al grano-Yho lo miro con mueca infantil de confusión-Dime a que has venido, es más-Se sentó al lado de su compañero y agrego-¿A que has venido, ¿te mandaron?

-Mmm, no-Liserg lo miro incrédulo-Te lo juro. Vengo para tratar de hacerte ver que no tienes porque irte. Sé que estas molesto por lo que paso allá abajo pero… se supone que hay confianza entre nosotros, por eso somos así

-¿Estas seguro que solo es eso?

-Claro, aunque…-Desvió la mirada-Durante el tiempo que te fuiste con los Soldados X, nos hicimos más amenos, más unidos, más íntimos… por eso a los demás no les molesto la junta y para ti fue un completo disparate o creo que hasta te ofendiste ¿ne?

-¡Ves! Con mayor razón no puedo seguir aquí

-¿Cómo?

-Todos ustedes me excluyen-Prosiguió el peliverde-Hay cosas que ustedes hacen y no me dicen el por qué, solo entre ustedes se entienden

-Entonces…-Sonrió ampliamente y dijo-Quédate para que puedas conocernos mejor. No ganas nada si te vas

-¡Por favor, Yho! Si ni ustedes se conocen bien

-Vamos, amigo-Tomo la mano del ojiverde-Todos hemos estado muy desubicados, danos una oportunidad como nosotros te la dimos a ti sin remordimiento alguno

-Lo pensare-Delicadamente aparto su mano de la del Asakura-Aunque aun así, preparare mis cosas-Yho le sonrió tranquilamente-¿Hay otra cosa de la que quieras tratar conmigo?

-¿Qué paso entre mi hermano y tu?-Liserg negó con la cabeza-Dímelo, no creo que sea algo fuera del otro mundo

-Yho, si ni con tu hermano hablo de ello, menos contigo-Explico indiferente-Es vergonzoso, por eso…

-Vale, pues… te dejo-Con decir esto, el Asakura se retiro silbando

En la sala, todos estaban pensativos ¿tendría razón Liserg o solo lo dijo por resentimiento? En parte era muy cierto lo que decía, ¿Qué tenían que estar perdonándose a la buena si en verdad casi se repudiaban?

Anna estaba llamando a Izumo para informarle que los abuelos que Tamao ya iba en camino. El Usui solo conversaba maravillosamente con el chino, quien de vez en cuando le sonreía, cosa que era todo un bello espectáculo. El shaman de fuego solo miraba por la ventana ¿en verdad se iría el inglés? No era para tanto, aunque si lo analizaba profundamente, él era quien tenia que irse, él era el intruso ahí puesto que desde que llego empezaron las desgracias de varios.

-Anna…-Le llamo pensativo el shaman-¿Crees que mi gente siga creyendo en mi?

-¿De que hablas?-Aquí todos lo miraron sorprendidos, ¿Qué pensaba hacer Hao?-Espera… mejor dicho, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Solo respóndeme, ¿crees que aun me tengan fe?

-Lo más seguro es que así sea… ¿quieres confirmarlo?-Aquí Hao se giro hacia ella-Puedo pedirle ese favor a Tamamura antes de que se vaya

-De acuerdo

Tanto la itako como el shaman se retiraron de la sala. Horo y Ren se miraron entre preocupados y felices por el momento de privacidad.

-Hey, Horohoro, ¿crees que algún día podamos volver a ser algo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque todavía me interesas-El Usui se sonrojo-Aun tengo la esperanza, así que… ¿tu que opinas?

-Yo… no sé… tu y Hao… bueno, no lo sé todavía…-El chino lo miro dudoso-Mira, para mi Hao es muy importante porque, aparte de ser un buen amigo mío, con él fue mi primera vez… y tu sabes que eso significa mucho para mi

-Lo sé, pero ¿Dónde quedo yo?

-Verás, para mi tu eres la persona que más quiero o como dijo Liserg _El Amor de mi Vida _pero por lo que paso… ¡no es que dude de ti ahora! Sin embargo, siento que quiero volver contigo aunque… Hao… mm… ay, ¿Cómo te explico?

-Ya sé. Te sientes comprometido con él porque te apoyo en lo que te hacia todas esas porquerías ¿no?-El ainu asintió pesadamente-¿Por qué no lo hablas con él? Si tanto dice quererte, te comprenderá

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Eh pico?-Espeto divertido-¿Cómo crees que lo tome? Se sincero

-La verdad yo creo que esta confundido-Aquí el shaman de hielo lo miro notoriamente confundido-Si, yo creo que lo que siente por ti es simple amistad y como él no cree en eso pues ahora que apareces tu, lo más lógico es que confunda ese sentimiento con el que se le da a un amigo

-¿Aja?

-Ay Horo, en verdad ese tío esta confundido, créeme

-Bueno, y pasando a otro termino… ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?-Ren lo miro alegre por el interés que mostró el peliazul-Es decir… yo todavía te quiero

-Yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que dejes oficialmente al Asakura

Ya llegada la tarde, los shamanes se encontraban recordando viejas anécdotas como los buenos momentos que siempre tuvieron. A pesar de lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas, todos estaban muy sonrientes ¡Que va! Si hasta la sacerdotisa de vez en cuando reía abiertamente.

En el pasillo estaba Diethel. Escuchaba todas las cosas que se había perdido por irse con los Soldados-X. Que pérdida de tiempo tan valioso. Suspiro y siguió escuchando ¡Ja! Que tonto fue a dejarlos. Cerro los ojos y sonrió para si mismo escuchando las imitaciones que hacia Yho de la Doncella de Hierro.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido

Se giro sorprendido. Hao estaba a su lado. Se miraron un momento hasta que el Shaman de Fuego arqueo ambas cejas. Liserg lo miro entre indignado y berrinchudo.

-Para tu información…-El ojinegro le hizo ademán de que guardara silencio. Diethel le hablo susurros-¿Qué tiene de malo que nos escuchen?

-Nada, pero sino empezaran a escucharnos

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo, Hao?-Insistió Liserg

-¡Joder!-Exclamo molesto-¿Qué nunca podremos hablar como personas civilizadas?-Liserg sonrió burlón-¿Qué?

-¿De cuando acá reconoces ser una simple persona?-Buena pregunta; Hao se limito a suspirar-Adiós-Dijo antes de retirarse

-Hasta luego-Le contradijo usando un tono sarcástico.

El Asakura estaba que quería berrear como nunca ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que Liserg se comportara como antes? No era que le importara que ni lo mirase ¡No, que va! A él no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo que… Solo que no podía dejar de…

Diethel entro a su recamara, miro la maleta que seguía con la mitad de su equipaje en la maleta ¿En verdad quería irse? Ahora que había escuchado a todos recordar ciertas anécdotas, lo hizo pensar que dentro de un año o más, él también querría formar parte de ellas. Él también quería contar con su punto de vista en alguna situación.

Ren decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, necesitaba regresar a su estado normal antes de volver a reírse como nunca de las imitaciones que hacían de él cuando discutía con el ainu. Se encontró con Hao, que estaba fuera de la habitación de Liserg que por supuesto, daba vista al patio

-¿Qué te detiene?-Hao lo miro por encima de su hombro-No es que me importe mucho el problema entre ustedes, pero es mejor no andarse con rodeos

-Lo sé-Respondió mirando la puerta-Pero me pone de malas que nunca me quiera decir las cosas directamente

-Así es él ¿no lo sabias?

-Tenía una idea, solo eso-Y agrego sin mucho interés-¿Y como vas con Horokeu?-Ren lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos-No tienes que fingir conmigo

-¿Qué no morías por él?-Ahora el ojinegro camino hacia él-¿Por qué ese cambio de buenas a primeras?-Ya teniendo al Asakura delante suyo, agrego-¿Por qué cambias de parecer tan rápido?

-Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien a quien no le intereso ¿no te parece?

-¿Y por qué no dejas a Liserg en paz?-Hao sonrió tranquilo

-Creo que después de todo lo que le he hecho, no es justo dejarlo más tenso y desubicado de lo que estaba

-¡Ja! Que raro que hables de justicia-El Asakura suspiro tranquilo. Ren siempre había sido así de irónico

Anna se retiro del lugar tranquilamente. Que bien se sentía haber aclarado todo, aunque aun faltaba hablar con Usui Pilika. Camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Sin tocar ni nada, entro para encontrarse con la chica ainu muy sonriente jugando como cualquier chica de su edad.

-¿Qué tanto haces?

-¡Anna!-Grito animada-Mira esto-Le paso una foto. La sacerdotisa sonrió al ver la foto que se habían tomado ellas, junto con Tamao y Jun cierta noche en China-Ne, ne creo que cambiamos mucho ¿no te parece?

-Ya lo creo-Respondió sentándose a su lado-¿Y que piensas después de lo has escuchado durante el desayuno?-Pilika hizo una mueca pensativa

-Creo que estaba confundida-Respondió sonriente y agrego divertida-aunque no he de negar que tienes lo tuyo-La itako la miro algo ruborizada de vergüenza-¡Je! No te preocupes, que hay mucha Pilika para todos

-Ya volvió a ser la misma-Pensó aliviada la rubia

Yho pensaba y pensaba. Hacia frió en aquel panteón, pero debía reconocer que las estrellas estaban notoriamente hermosas. El ojinegro suspiro pesadamente, definitivamente, debió de haber invitado a la sacerdotisa. Tenia que reconquistarla a como diera lugar. Era la única y ultima oportunidad de su vida.

-Jijiji ya será para la próxima-Hablo para si mismo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Dio un respingo al ver que la sacerdotisa estaba detrás de él. Mirada molesta, abrigada y su curioso gorrito. _Que linda_, pensó Yho en lo que veía como la itako se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Con quien hablabas?-Insistió la rubia

-Conmigo-Ella lo miro de reojo-Jijiji ya sabes como soy Annita-Y agrego lloriqueando-¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Yo siempre te ando matando del susto-Respondió a modo divertido, algo sumamente extraño en ella

-¡Cierto!-Sonrió animado-Como el día en que nos conocimos jejeje debo decirte que amenazar a las personas que a penas y conoces no es anda bueno ¿ne? **(1)**

-Tampoco es bueno interponerte en el camino de las personas-Inquirió la sacerdotisa, justificándose-¿Crees que no me asuste al verte salir de la nada y sobre todo que saliste casi gritando?

-¿Te asuste?-Le pregunto ilusionado, tal vez esa seria la única ves en que lograría asustarla-¿Te asuste, Annita?

-Algo

-Jijijiji ¿y ahora como te sientes?

-Nerviosa-Respondió sin verlo

-¿Por qué?-Aquí la miro con cierta curiosidad inocente

-Porque estoy contigo sin motivo alguno-Él sonrió ampliamente, sabia que era lo que significaba eso

_Continuara…_

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Grazzie x yomu**

**(1)** En el tomo 19 se habla de cómo se conocieron Yho y Anna, de ahí salio ese pequeño comentario


	11. Punto a Favor

**STRANGE ATTITUDE**

**Notas del Autor**

Perdonen la demora. Como unos ya saben lo que le ocurrió con mi ordenador, he estado tratando de recordar o por lo menos, seguir este asunto de la manera más rápida y decente posible.

Les agradecería a los que dejen su RR como anónimo que si pueden darme su mail, ya saben, para poder responderles.

Arigatougozaimazu x sus RR

**----------------------------**

**Capítulo 11: Punto a Favor**

**---------------------------**

El día transcurrió con mucha sencillez. Nada fuera de lo normal. Nada importante. Se desayuno, se ordeno la pensión y de ahí… todos se fueron a sus respectivos asuntos.

La itako caminaba pensativa por los pasillos ¡Cuanta tranquilidad se sentía ahora! Contemplo cada rincón recordando los buenos momentos vividos ahí… que lástima que Tamao haya echado a perder su _amistad_, claro, si a eso se le puede llamar amistad ¿cierto?

-Hola Annita-Sonrió tímidamente. Ella solo lo miro como siempre-¿Sucede algo?-No respondió-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si-Pausa- ¿Alguna ves imaginaste que pasaría esto?

-Jijiji tu siempre te enojas conmigo-Bromeo. Sabía lo que ella quería decir-En verdad no… siempre me imagine que algún día nos declararíamos y todo iría bien, después nos casaríamos para formar una familia…-Sonrió tratando de no hacer tan amena la situación-¿Tu alguna vez te lo esperaste?

-Claro-Yho se sorprendió ante la respuesta-Yo se que mi carácter no es el más indicado o encantador, de alguna manera u otra, Tamao tendría un poco más de ventaja. Solo tenía que darse más ánimos…

-Aún así me gustas-Una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de la rubia-Sé que no me crees, pero ya he dicho porque lo hice

-Lo sé

-No, Anna-La itako lo miro atenta-Si lo supieras, me creerías

Después de mostrar una delicada sonrisa, Yho se retiro del lugar. En el jardín de la pensión se encontraba el Usui recogiendo las hojas del árbol que ya hacían tremendo pilar de basura.

Suspiro y recogió poco a poco. Su mano se extendió por una hoja, sin mirarla estiro el brazo y sintió como lo tomaron de la mano. Levanto la vista y ahí estaba el Shaman de Fuego.

-Hola Hao-Saludo un poco nervioso. Aparto su mano siguiendo con su labor-Supongo que vienes a hablar conmigo ¿no es así?

-Exacto-Afirmo tranquilo-¿Por qué no te sientas?-El Usui se giro para ver al ojinegro ¿Por qué nunca se daba cuenta de sus movimientos?-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Tan rápido como siempre ¿nee?-Sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a su compañero. Hao solo sonrió.-Bien… ¿de que hablaremos?... mmm… no sé por qué pero tengo el leve presentimiento que se trata de Ren ¿no?

-No, eso ya es tema pasado-Horo no entendió-Solo quiero aclarar que entre tu y yo lo que paso… simplemente se me escapo de las manos ¿comprendes?

-O sea…. ¿Qué soy un error?-El peliazul arqueo una ceja

-No me refiero a eso, sino que ambos nos refugiamos el uno en el otro de una manera errónea y tu sabes como terminamos-Aclaro su garganta y siguió-Dadas las circunstancias, espero que podamos ser buenos colegas ¿te parece?

-¿Y por qué no amigos?-Le contradijo con una leve sonrisa-Nee nee anda, yo se que quieres ser mi amigo

-¿Pero que cosas dices? Solo colegas, C-O-L-E-G-A-S

-He, sé lo que es _colegas_, no me trates como a un tonto

Ambos se miraron y rieron abiertamente.

-Nee Hao, ¿quieres?-Detrás del árbol donde estaban sentados, saco dos botellas de tamaño medio, ambas con un líquido azul-Saben delicioso, claro, pero con medida

-¿Qué es?

-Licor ¿qué más?-El ojinegro miro con desconfianza el par de botellas-Descuida, yo ya aprendí… con Ryu-Sonrió apenado por el, según, Gran Maestro-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Por lo menos en cuanto a ellos ya estaba todo de lo más normal. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

En la sala estaba el ojiverde con una pequeña libreta en una mano mientras que con la otra le daba pequeños golpes a una mesita, donde ya hacia el teléfono. Necesitaba saber los precios de los vuelos a Inglaterra. Entre más rápido, no importaba el precio.

-Shit… contesten… please-Murmuraba. Por lo visto tenía mala suerte para que le dieran informes-Shit…-La línea empezó a fallar. Colgó molesto y se sentó.

-¿Ni siquiera me consultas a mi para pedir un satisfactorio vuelo?

-Hola Ren y… no sé, siempre he hecho esto yo solo, no se porque hoy nadie me atendió bien-Saludo pesadamente haciendo bola su larga lista de números-Ahora deberé de pagar las llamadas que hice-Pensó en voz alta-

-Yo puedo solucionar tu problema, solo pídemelo y en una hora te tengo un avión privado

El chino se sentó en el sillón de al lado., esperando la respuesta del ojiverde. Obviamente, le estaba retando a marcharse… ¿Qué no se supone que eso es lo que quería? Pues… ¡Adelante!

-No gracias Ren, ya veré como arreglármelas

-No aceptare un _NO_ por respuesta-Insistió el ojidorado-Esto es un regalo que te quiero dar, tómalo como que quiero compensarte por lo bien que te has portado conmigo

-¿Cómo?

-Sí-Afirmo el chino-Dices que ahora lo que más quieres es irte de aquí en cuanto, pues yo me ofrezco a darte esa satisfacción ¿Qué te parece?

-Todavía me falta algo de equipaje

-Ese no es problema alguno, yo te lo puedo mandar, solo dame tu dirección-Liserg sonrió nervioso, se lo estaban dando todo en bandeja de plata ¿qué más podía pedir?-¿Entonces, que me dices, Liserg?

-Déjame pensarlo ¿te parece?

¡Tao Ren dio en el blanco! Con tan solo decirle eso… ya estaba conciente de que en verdad Diethel Liserg no quería irse, ¡Por Kami! ¿Quién rechazaría una propuesta como esa sin gasto alguno?

-Pensé que urgía irte-Apoyo su cabeza en su mano, que su codo ya hacía recargado en su rodilla-Si cambias de opinión, no dudes en consultarme

-De acuerdo Ren… de acuerdo

Ya de noche estaban reunidos casi todos los shamanes en su habitual cena. Comían animadamente ¿Por qué no decirlo? La tensión había disminuido un 40. De repente, Ren se quedo callado, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos

Empezó por Yho, Manta, claro también Ryu Fausto (este par habían llegado recientemente) Anna, Pilika, Liserg…

-Jijiji entonces sentí que los grandes espíritus

-Yho…-Le recrimino la sacerdotisa-Estamos cenando

-Pero Annita, no pensaba decir algo pesado

-Ya he escuchado los sueños que tuviste en la aldea apache-Sentencio la rubia, y bueno, no era que le incomodase, pero no le interesaba recordar como narraba el Asakura del ¿_que pasaría si…?_

-¿Dónde está Horo?-Interrumpió Ren, poniéndose algo nervioso o tenso, como quieran

-Tranquilo Ren, seguramente salio a comprar alguna golosina-Comento Pilika

-¿Y Hao?-Ahora fue Fausto quién se integro a la conversación-Supongo que sigue en la pensión ¿no?

-Sí-Afirmo la rubia-No se preocupen, ellos ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos

-Pero Doña Anna, usted sabe como es ese par cuando están juntos-Espeto Ryu

-Anna tiene mucha razón-Apoyo el inglés-¿Qué no son shamanes? Saben cuidarse a la perfección, no veo porque hacer tanto alboroto

-Jijiji supongo que tienes razón Liserg, bien, sigamos cenando

-Pero…-Trato de insistir el chino, aunque obviamente, nadie le hizo caos puesto que Pilika narro sus anécdotas de infancia-Supongo que ha de estar bien…-Pensó para sí, en lo que se unía a la conversación

Las 9, las 9.30, las 10, las 10.30, 11. El menor de los Asakura no podía dormir, en primera por la rubia… ¡No podía dejar de pensar en la jalada que le había hecho! Se sentía tan miserable, en segunda, pobre Tamao, seguramente aquella chica que siempre vio como su hermana menor ahora estaba ante los ojos de todos como una cualquiera y en tercera, el asesino en serie de su gemelo no regresaba.

Se sentó sobre su futon, se tallo ambos ojos, miro el reloj. Casi las 11.30. Ya que, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Tomo su pantalón, su habitual abrigo, unos tenis, y se puso en marcha. Salio de la habitación.

Conociendo a Horokeu y a Hao como eran de ociosos y medio locos cuando estaban juntos ¿Qué podía esperar? Y eso, suponiendo si estaban juntos.

Pasaron cinco minutos, y regreso por sus audífonos. ¿Cómo se le pudieron haber olvidado? Ahora si, salio en busca de aquel par de tontos, aparte de que pensaría mejor las cosas.

_Continuara…_

**¡¡HE, ACTUALICE MI FIC DE "POR LA RED" xDD!"**

¡Sigan leyendo, onegai! Se acerca el final

**Grazzie x yomu**


End file.
